Two Worlds Collide
by Ski74
Summary: All Human. Edward Mason is the new guy at Forks High School. He doesn't have a lot of money. Bella Cullen is the prettiest girl at Forks High School and has the richest parents in town. What will happen when these two worlds collide? I know the summary sucks, but the story will hopefully be better.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Edward**

**-Edward moves instead of Bella**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

I looked at my schedule; _Biology, Spanish, English, History, Lunch, Free Period, Math, Physical Education,_ great. I walked into my first class. There sat a beautiful brunette talking to some other people. I handed my teacher the slip so he could sign it.

"You must be Edward Anthony Mason," he said, grabbing the paper and scribbling his name down on it. I knew I was going to be made fun of for my elegant handwriting here also, good thing I was use to it by now.

"I go by Edward," I said, telling him. I hated when my friends back home called me Anthony, even though they did just to see me get pissed.

"Alright, Edward, my name is Mr. Anderson, your seat is the empty one right next to Isabella there," he said, pointing me to the only empty chair. I walked to the chair, put my backpack on the lab table, and sat down. She stared at me.

"Hello, my name is Edward Mason, you're Isabella?" I asked her, trying to be polite. She looked me over and smiled.

"Hello, Edward, yeah, but call me Bella," she said. I smiled at the sound of her voice. It was so soft. I loved it.

Mr. Anderson then started teaching. That's what I get for coming to school in the middle of the semester. I had already taken Biology, but it was the only class that had openings. I stopped paying attention. All of a sudden, my mind was drawn towards the small brunette sitting next to me. She was paying attention.

I then noticed something; she had a ring on her left hand. She is engaged. I sighed at that fact. I was sad about it, and I didn't know why. How could I possibly like someone that all I knew about her was her name and that is all she knew about me?

* * *

**So, I know this is a short chapter, but it's the prologue. Sorry, but the other chapters will be a good one. I actually woke up from sleeping and this idea slapped me in the face. I hope you liked it so far. Thanks for reading. Please continue to read.**

**-Ski**


	2. 1- Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**-School keeps happening**

**-Bella breaks up with Mike**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"I can't help but notice that you're engaged," he said, as we walked to our next class together.

"Yeah, he is in the next class," I said, wondering how the heck he noticed that. I wonder if he had the strange pull towards me as I did to him. It was shocking. I wanted to get to know everything about this guy. I didn't even want to do that with Mike when I first moved here freshmen year. We then walked in to the Spanish room. Mike came up to me.

"Hey, Bells," he said, grabbing my hand to walk me to my desk. I smiled. I loved Mike. Edward seemed different though. I couldn't help he stared at me while Mike walked me to my desk.

"So, Bella how is the wedding planning coming?" Jessica asked me. I laughed.

"Jess, I told you, we're waiting till after college," I said, reminding her. She frowned. Her expression just made me laugh again. Edward was done with the teacher and came to sit right by me. Damn it, why does he have to sit by me? I mean, don't get me wrong, he was very handsome, and I wanted him to get to know him. I just didn't want to get caught staring at him like I was in Biology. Edward didn't catch me, but Mike sure will. I paid attention to our Spanish teacher as he started teaching. I saw Edward not paying attention, but staring at my left hand. He looked sad. I put my left hand where he couldn't see it. His eyes shot up to my face and we locked eyes. He looked regretful, and guilty. The bell rang about then. Edward stood up, and before Mike came to me, he looked up.

"Hey, sorry about staring, I don't usually do that, I guess being new does stupid things to you," he said.

"Yeah, it really does," I said, remembering freshman year. I started dating Mike then, and now I'm wondering if I really want to spend the rest of my life with him. Mike showed up about then and put his arm behind my back.

"Hey, babe, you ready for English," Mike said, pulling me towards the door. I pushed the thoughts away and smiled at him.

"Yeah," I said, grabbing his hand. He smiled. School went by really slow, and weird. When I got home, Mom was already home. "Mom, will you come in my room, I need to talk to about some drama going on," I asked, knowing she was like a best friend. I could talk to her about anything. She followed me up to the room. I threw my backpack in my closet and faced her.

"What's going on?" she said, looking worried. I took a deep breath.

"There is this new guy, and he makes me feel different; he makes me doubt all of my feelings for Mike, and he makes me feel more of the Bella that I was when we lived in New York," I said, pouring it all out to her. She sighed, shook her head like she was disappointed, stopped for a second, and then looked back up at me with a huge grin on her face. "What?" I asked her, confused by her smile.

"You love him," she said.

"Mike, yeah, of course I love him, we're engaged," I said, admitting the semi-truth.

"No, not Mike, you love the new guy," she said, smiling again.

"No I don't, I barely know him, he sits beside me in every class," I said, not realizing I was being defensive.

"You've never really loved Mike, I mean, you've always thought you have, but you haven't _really_ loved him," she said, explaining this whole situation. "Did you hesitate when Mike asked you to marry him?" she asked, bluntly.

"Yeah, but doesn't everyone?" I asked her.

"Was it because of joy or because you were not sure about it?" she asked me.

"I wasn't sure about marriage," I admitted truthfully. She shook her head in denial.

"Nope, you didn't want to marry him, the only reason you dated him was because you were new to the school and you wanted for someone to like you," she said. I shook my head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening, not now.

"Alright, I need to break up with Mike, and I need to do it now, before this goes any further," I said, standing up off my bed. Mike was gonna get hurt, that much was certain, but would I? That was a question I knew the answer to. I called Mike.

After a few rings, Mike answered. "Hey, Bells," he said into the phone.

"Mike, meet me at the town park, we need to talk," I said, trying to hint to anything.

"Alright, be there soon," he said. I could tell he was worried by the sound in his voice. I hung up. I was about to start crying, and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it back. I got there and sat in my warm car while I waited for him to show up. His car showed up then. I opened my door, got out of my car, and stood by my car. "Hey, Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, noticing my tear stained cheeks.

"Mike, I'm gonna get right to the point, I can't do this anymore, it doesn't make any sense, my whole world is in a confusing twist, and I want out, I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you," I said, holding back the tears the best I could. He collapsed on the ground. I took my ring off of my finger. "Here, give this to the girl that you will someday marry, but it's just not me," I said, handing him the ring. I got back in my car and closed the door. He backed up, tears still coming out of his eyes. I started the car and put it in reverse.

I drove home, and ran to my room. Mom followed. "How did it go, honey?" she asked, closing the door behind her. That was all it took, I started bawling. Mom soothed me by rubbing my head. School would be terrible, well maybe not; I would get to see a beautiful man that sat next to me in every class. I could look to seeing him again. I sucked in my breath, shocked at my own words. I couldn't believe that I, Bella Cullen, was having thoughts about Edward Mason not even thirty minutes after I broke up with my fiancé.

* * *

**So, thank you for all of the reviews. Sorry about not posting this last night. I went to bed early last night because I was really tired and had to get up early this morning. Will post more tonight. **

**-Ski**


	3. 2- Electricity

**Author's Note**:

**POV: Bella**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

I walked into Spanish. I was waiting to see Mike. I didn't know what would happen the minute I saw him, but I didn't want to see it. I saw him, and he was happy. He was acting like we hadn't even started dating. I loved seeing him like this. He looked up at me. "Hey, Bella," he said, smiling. I looked at him, confused.

"Hey, Mike, you seem oddly happy," I said, letting my confusion win. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, I thought about what you said, and I know you did it for the best reason, and to be completely honest with you, I wasn't feeling the same thing anymore, it just kinda died down a lot," he said, hoping I wasn't going to get mad. I smiled, knowing he wasn't in pain anymore. I didn't know who changed his mind about his feelings, but I couldn't but love them. I went to my desk. Edward looked at me and looked at my hand. He smiled. I returned the gesture.

"Hey, Edward," I said, perky and flirty. I didn't even do that with Mike. He changed me, but I kinda liked it.

"Hey, Bella, I don't see the ring, is everything okay?" he asked, worried for me. I smiled.

"Yeah, we just broke up, but he's happy and I'm happy," I said, still perky. Mike looked at us. He got a shocked look on his face then smiled. All of a sudden, Jessica walked in the Spanish room with a huge smile on her face. Mike winked at her as she sat down.

"Weird, I know he liked me, but he is engaged to you," she said. This was the girl who had taken Mike's feelings away from me. I laughed. "What is so funny?" she asked me.

"Actually, no he isn't, we broke up yesterday," I said, still perky from talking to Edward. Her mouth fell open. I laughed. Edward smiled a crooked, half smile. I melted. I loved that smile. Jessica looked at me, and then at Edward.

"You don't," she whispered to me, making it where Edward couldn't hear. I nodded. "Damn it, Bella, you barely know him," she said, still whispering.

"I know, Jess, it's just, I'll explain later, text me," I whispered to her as Mr. Johnston started teaching.

"Bella, do you have something you would like to share to the entire class?" Mr. Johnston said, noticing me finish my conversation.

"No, Mr. Johnston, I was just finishing my conversation," I said, knowing he loved me. He nodded. Mike turned around and smiled. I was confused until I realized he was flashing those pearly white teeth at Jess. She blushed. They were going to be a very cute couple. Class finally ended. I got up and started walking to my next class.

"Hey, Bella, wait up," Edward said, rushing to catch up to me. I stopped, turned around, and smiled.

"Hey, Edward, what's up?" I asked trying to put the best flirty smile I could out there. He smiled my favorite smile. I melted again.

"Would you possibly like to join me for dinner and a movie Friday night; if it is way too early or you just aren't ready for another relationship I totally understand," he said, nervously. I laughed at how nervous he was.

"I would love too," I said, smiling again. He smiled that same smile. "So, are we like dating now?" I asked, hoping I wasn't pushing things.

"If you want to," he said, not trying to make me uncomfortable. I loved that. He let me decide how fast or slow our relationship was.

"I would love to," I said, smiling again. He smiled and gently grabbed my hand and we walked to the next class, hand in hand. Free period came around.

"So, what do you wanna do during free period, Bella?" he asked after we walked out of History.

"I usually do my Math homework from the night before, but we didn't have any," I said, embarrassed that I didn't do that at home.

"How about we just chill, we could sit in my car and listen to your music or something," he said, pointing to an old truck that was white from where the painting came off that looked like there was no heater.

"Or we could listen to music in my car," I said, pointing to the blacked-out, convertible Camaro. He nodded. I hated how much guys drooled over my car. It was my baby and I didn't want guys getting drool all over her.

"Yeah, that would probably be best anyways, I gotta fix my heater," he said.

"You're a mechanic?" I asked. I wanted to get to know him.

"Yeah, my brother and I are always fixing cars," he said. He has a brother.

"My sister and I aren't big fans of getting dirty," I said, knowing Alice. I hadn't spoken to her about Edward or Mike. She was in college, so she didn't live at home. It sucked she was two years older than me.

"How old is your sister?" he asked, obviously asking for his brother.

"Nineteen, this is her first year of college," I said, missing her like crazy. He smiled and shook his head. "What, would your brother like her?" I asked, knowing she would still be single. She hated boys, unless I set her up with them.

"No he already has a girlfriend who is a senior here, we moved so they could be happy, but her brother is in his first year of college," he said, we were reaching my car by now.

"What is he like?" I asked, stepping into my car. He got in the passenger side, and took my hand. I started up the car, and turned on the radio.

"He is out-going, doesn't give a crap about what people think of him, and -," I cut him off; I really have wanted to do this. I kissed him. It sent an electric wave down my entire body. All of a sudden, our lips were dancing in sync. It was amazing how well they moved together. I didn't want to stop, but we needed to breathe. He gasped air in and out just like me. I couldn't hear the music over my heartbeat throbbing loudly in my ears. I kissed him on the cheek. He looked up at me and smiled. He was in shock just as much as I was.

* * *

**They are dating now. Yay! So, yes, Mike started liking Jessica. I think they are cute for each other though. They have kissed. Yay! Thank you for all of the reviews.**

**-Ski**


	4. 3- Disapproval

A month or two had gone by. I drove home with him following. He needed to meet my parents. We got there and Dad was already home. Great, I was hoping it would be Mom. "Hello, father," I said, kind of nervous, and knowing I had to have proper English and be lady like. Edward looked at me with a confused expression. I just shook my head at him.

"Hello, Bella, how do you do?" he said, not noticing my nervousness, and being the proper English dad he always was.

"Father, this is Edward Mason, he needs to ask you something," I said, looking towards Edward. He looked him down and shook his head in disgust. I knew he wouldn't like him because of how much money he had.

"Yes, hello, Mr. Cullen, I was wondering if I could be your daughter's boyfriend," he said. I could hear how nervous he was. He didn't have the knowledge of rich people talk. I should've warned him.

"Of course not, this is preposterous," Carlisle said, waving his hands around in a rant. I felt my mouth drop in surprise. I couldn't believe him. Edward saddened beside me. I spoke up.

"Dad, I'm not this awesome rich girl you have stuck in your rich head, I'm in love with Edward, and I don't care if you approve, if you don't then I'll move out, take your pick," I said, angry. I hadn't realized what I had said until Carlisle and Edward were both staring at me with shocked looks.

"You will not date this boy, and that is final," he said, still shocked, and not believing my threat. I had a backbone.

"Fine, then call me when you change your mind because I'm gone," I said, turning around and going up to my room. Edward followed.

"Bella, love, don't do this, I don't want to cause this between your family and you," he said, stopping me from packing. I kissed him.

"Edward, if he doesn't approve, I don't care, I'm leaving, I just gotta find a place to stay until he opens his eyes," I said, starting to pack again. He turned away and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey, Mom, do you care if Bella stays with us for a little bit," he said into the phone. I gasped. He cared about me enough to take me into his house. "I'll explain later, Mom, it's just she needs a place to stay and I can't let her go on the street, you know how much I love her," he said. I grabbed onto my bed post. He loves me also. I started crying. "Mom, I gotta go, yes, I'll bring her by so we can discuss this further, love you, Mom, bye," he said, and without giving her a chance to respond he hung up. He came over to comfort me. "Bella, love, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting by me, rubbing my head soothingly.

"Nothing, they're happy tears," I said, knowing exactly why I was crying. He laughed. He knew why I was crying now.

"I love you, Bella," he said. I smiled at the sound of those words.

"I love you, Edward," I said, looking up at him to kiss him. We finished packing and putting stuff into both of our cars. Carlisle just stood and watched us, giving Edward death stares when he walked past him. I gave Carlisle one every time I walked past him.

When we got to Edward's house I walked in behind Edward. They had a pretty nice house, it wasn't too big or too small, it was just right. I hadn't met his parents yet and I was regretting that we had to meet like this. "Mom, Dad, this is Bella," Edward said, walking now beside me with his arm wrapped around my waist. A young woman came up to me and hugged me.

"Bella, we have heard so much about you, I'm Edward's mother, but you can call me Elizabeth or Beth, whichever one you prefer," she said. I nodded at her, smiling. "Is she quiet, Edward?" she asked, staring at me. He nodded.

"Bella, this is my father, Edward Sr.," Edward said, pointing to a passed out man in the chair.

"Sorry, he isn't usually like that, he just had a long day working," Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes at her husband. "Anyways, let's talk about why you need to stay with us," she said, pointing to the couch. I nodded. Edward walked me to the couch. I got my backbone back.

"Hey, sorry about the quietness earlier, I was nervous, anyways, I took Edward to meet my parents today, and he didn't approve because of how much money you make," I said. She shook her head. "So, I told him that if he didn't approve I was gonna leave, he never did, so I packed my stuff, and I need a place to stay until my mom gets back from her business trip and knocks some sense into my dad, Edward didn't even ask me, he just picked up his phone and called you," I continued. She brightened up at that.

"Of course you can stay here; you can sleep with Edward until your mom gets back," she said. Edward smiled. I liked the idea of waking up to being in Edward's arms every morning.

"Emmett," Edward screamed. His father woke up when Edward screamed, making Edward start laughing at him. All of a sudden, a muscular man came down that stairs.

"Edward, why did you call me?" he asked, smacking him on the back of the head.

"Help me with her stuff," he said, pointing to me. I got up to go help them. Edward pointed at the couch. "No, you're our guest, we will unpack everything," he said.

"I am also not going to create a burden for your family, I'm gonna help," I said, walking to the door. He huffed. I smiled at his irritation.

"I like you, you find it funny to irritate him," Emmett said. I laughed. "Call him Anthony and it'll really piss him off," he added. Ooh, new tactics.

"I'll keep that in mind, but why does it piss him off?" I asked him, completely curious.

"He hasn't told you his full name?" he asked me. I shook my head. "His full name is Edward Anthony Mason," he told me. I smiled. Revenge for earlier.

"Well, my full name is Isabella Marie Cullen, so I understand not liking your middle name," I said. He started laughing.

"Are y'all talking about me again?" Edward asked with a huge smile on his face as he walked out of the house. I smiled, perfect timing.

"Of course not, Anthony, why would we?" I said, grabbing some suitcases and quickly running into the house. He froze as that smile disappeared and glared at Emmett. I laughed. Emmett started crying because he was laughing so hard. Edward grabbed some of my book bags with clothes in them and ran back into the house after me.

"How did you find out?" he asked, cornering me. I kissed him and then ducked under his arm, heading back out to the car laughing.

"Emmett," I said, calmly. He grew angry. I kissed him again. "Don't be mad, baby, I love the name," I said, soothing him. He smiled the smile he knew I loved.

"Really?" he asked. I bit my lip and nodded. He kissed me again quickly. Who knew that such a simple peck could get your heart racing as much as mine was at this very moment?


	5. 4- Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**-Bella finds out Edward can play instruments**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. (I'm getting tired of this)**

* * *

I woke up with two arms still around my waist. I smiled and started rubbing his arms to show him I was awake. "Well, good morning, love," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Good morning," I said, turning over in his arms. He looked down at me. I kissed him.

"This will never get old," he said. I gave him a confused look. "Waking up with you in my arms," he explained. I smiled. Too bad it wasn't for long. All of a sudden, Beth and Edward Sr. came in his room. I turned around and smiled at them. They nodded then went to another room, probably Emmett's.

"Do they wake you up like this every morning?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah, except most of the time it is just one of them, unless something big is happening, I wonder what it is," he said, looking towards the door. I grabbed his chin and pulled his face to look at me. He gave me my favorite smile. I pointed at myself. He laughed. "Yeah, it might be you," he said, pulling my lips to his.

"Mr. Mason, what would you like to do this fine morning?" I asked, pulling my proper English out, after he pulled away.

"I shall not know, how about scones and tea?" he asked. I laughed.

"No, how 'bout we eat some good pancakes, and bacon, lots and lots of bacon," I said. He smiled and kissed me. We got up and went into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the table, with pancakes and bacon on their plate. Edward and I laughed while everyone just stared at us with confused looks. Finally, I caught my breathe enough to speak.

"Upstairs I had said I wanted pancakes and bacon, and I was coming down here to fix it and I see y'all already have," I said. They started laughing. Then Mr. Mason looked at me.

"Did you just say y'all?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Mason," I said, knowing that was strange for northern people to say.

"Edward, son, she's a keeper," he said, pointing his fork at me. He laughed. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm hopefully gonna keep her," Edward said. I smiled and he kissed my cheek.

"God, cut it out, Edward, Rose and I aren't even this bad," Emmett pitched up.

"Bull crap, you're much worse," Edward said. No one answered my question. _Who the heck was Rose? _My curiosity must have shown on my face. "Rose is Emmett's fiancée," he said, filling me in. I nodded, finally understanding.

"Wait, when is the wedding?" I asked, not trying to be nosey just curious.

"We're waiting till after college to even start planning," he said. He was being smart about it. It reminded me a lot of what Mike and I were gonna do, until Edward came along. "At least I haven't cornered Rose," he said, reminding him of yesterday's event. I laughed with him.

"Ah, cut him some slack, Em, I had made him mad, he was just trying to figure out where I had found out his middle name," I said. I hadn't realized what I had called Emmett. Edward smiled. I fit in so well with this family, better than with my actual family, besides Alice, of course. I ate breakfast, and then looked at Edward. Everyone had left the table. Edward Sr. had gone to work, Beth had begun her daily chores, making sure the house was spotless, and Emmett was on the phone with Rose while playing some violent video game. "So, Edward, what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I don't care, it's up to you," he said, smiling my favorite smile.

"Well, what do you usually do on a Saturday?" I asked. He nodded towards Emmett.

"Play video games with Emmett, read while talking to you, or practice," he said.

"Practice what?" I asked. Emmett looked up at that and smiled. I hadn't realized Rose and him had stopped talking.

"Ahh, did Eddie not tell ya?" he asked, after he paused his video game and walking over towards. He slapped Edward on the back.

"No, it never came up," Edward said. What had he not told me about himself?

"Edward can play any thing he lays his hands on, he is best at guitar and piano though; that's why we have a music room, so Edward can practice any time he wants to or has a song idea," Emmett said. He reminded me of a parent as he proudly bragged on Edward. I smiled. Wait a minute.

"You compose?" I asked, turning to Edward. Emmett opened his mouth and then closed it when Edward shot him a death glare.

"Yeah, it isn't a big deal, none of my songs are that great," Edward said, casually.

"Will you show some of them to me?" I asked. I really wanted to hear him play. He nodded as he got up, grabbed our dishes, and then put them in the sink.

"Follow me," he said. I gladly did what he told me. Edward looked back at Emmett when he started laughing. He had a finger pointed towards the ceiling and was twirling his other one around it. Edward laughed and just nodded.

"He isn't wrapped around my finger," I snapped, defensively. Emmett laughed even harder at him. _Not yet anyways._ Edward smiled as if he could read my thoughts. Edward took my hand and guided me towards a closed door.

"You will have to excuse this room, it is a complete mess; Mom doesn't deal with this room, because it is practically my second room, so she leaves it a mess because I have crumpled up sheets of music where I messed up and tons of random pieces of mine," Edward said, standing in front of the door. I nodded. He opened the door, and he wasn't kidding about it being a complete mess. There were music sheets everywhere. Edward guided me over to the grand piano in the corner of the room. He sat down on the bench and I sat down beside him. He started playing a tune that relaxed me. I watched his fingers move with the melody. I see why Emmett bragged, he was amazing.

* * *

**YAY! Can you guess what song he played for her? Yes, it is her lullaby. Next chapter is Edward's point of view. I'll put that up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and all of the others one.**

**-Ski**


	6. 5- Cuss Words

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Edward**

**There is language in this chapter. The worst word is the f word. Please don't stop reading because of it. I'm not putting anymore cussing in this book after this chapter. I'm against it, I just had to put some of there, so you can see Bella when she gets mad. Sorry for the language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

I couldn't believe that this beautiful girl was sitting beside me while I played. I was playing the song I wrote for her the first month I had met her. The next thing I knew she was laying her head on my shoulder, asleep. Bella's Lullaby was what I would call this song. I stopped playing and picked her up. I took her next door to my actual room. I laid her down on the bed and laid beside her. A few hours later, she woke up.

"Edward," she said, sleepily. I smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Yes, love," I said. She could probably hear the smile in my voice.

"That song you played was beautiful," she said, turning to face me.

"I wrote it about you, so it would have to be," I said, kissing her cheek. Her eyes got wide-eyed.

"You wrote that song about me?" she asked, shocked. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I wrote it the first month after I met you, well that was when I finished it, I started writing it the day we had our first kiss, I came home, ran into the room, and started scribbling," I said. It was true. The day we had our first kiss was amazing. She blushed and tried to hide her face. I put my fingers under her chin so she couldn't. "Don't be embarrassed, love," I said. I pulled my lips to hers.

"I love you, Edward," she said. I smiled. I knew I loved her as well.

"I love you too, Bella," I said. I heard a squeal from behind my door. Mom had been listening. "Mom, why are you behind the door?" I asked. Bella just laughed.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry, can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah, Bella was just finishing up her nap that she started when we were in the music room," I said. Bella laughed. Mom opened the door.

"Sorry, you know why I ask, walking in on Emmett and Rose," she said, gagging. I laughed. I remember her running out of his room screaming one day.

"Hey, when you hear strange noises from my room, you don't open the door without knocking," Emmett said, walking in my room.

"I have a room right next to you, so it's disturbing," I said. Bella looked confused. "Mom walked in on Emmett and Rose having sex because she heard all of the sounds coming from his room, well she didn't know that they were doing _that_, so she went to investigate, opened the door, and well came out screaming," I explained. She nodded.

"Of course, she left the door open, so I jumped up and closed it," Emmett said. I laughed.

"Mom is screaming because she just walked in on me and my girlfriend having sex, oh let's shut the door and not give a fuck about my family just the naked girl in my bed," I said. Mom scowled at me for using the f bomb.

"Edward Anthony Mason Jr.," she said. I laughed. It was always funny when Mom got on to me.

"Sorry, Mom," I said.

"Edward it isn't nice to say those words," Bella said. I looked at her.

"Oh, because you're sweet and innocent and haven't said anything like that," I said. She laughed. God, I love that sound.

"Okay, so maybe, I have said a few words," she said. Emmett started laughing.

"Bella Cullen says cuss words?" he asked.

"Not in front of my dad, but yeah, if you get me pissed enough I have a sailors' mouth," she said, nodding.

"Wow," was all Emmett could choke out. I wasn't surprised. I had heard her when she was pissed. She smiled and nodded. Emmett then looked up at me and smiled mischievously.

"Emmett, I wouldn't do it if I were you," I said, knowing it was now his goal to make her pissed. It was too late. Emmett already had his mouth open.

"Bella, you're a mysterious little bitch, I'm learning new things about you every day," he said. How he knew she hated that word, I will never know. The next thing, I knew she was speaking to me through clenched teeth.

"Edward, don't let me out of your fuckin' arms or I will kill this mother fuckin' bastard," she said. Emmett started laughing. Mom got wide-eyed and glared at Emmett.

"Mom, she doesn't know what she is saying, when someone says that word a red haze covers her vision and she can't hear herself," I said, explaining her actions. Mom nodded and turned to me.

"Let her go," she said. I knew she would hurt Emmett. I laughed and let her go. She shot out of the bed and went to tackle him. A few minutes later, Emmett and Bella both came back in. Emmett came back in rubbing his arms. Bella was smiling.

"Dang, Bella, you got some punches," he said. She laughed.

"Don't say that word and I won't have to," she said, turning to me and smiling. I loved that beautiful smile on her face. "Hey, Edward," she said, skipping happily to the bed. I hadn't moved.

"Hey, beautiful," I said, pulling her back into my arms. All of a sudden, Mom came in with a smile on her face.

"Bella, you have company," she said. I got curious. She had a curious look on her face also. We got up and walked to the living room.

"Oh my gosh," Bella squealed.

* * *

**Again, sorry about the language. Bella being mad was funny, right? Bella hurt Emmett, by the way. He has bruises on his arm where she hit him. Who is there?**


	7. 6- Home

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
**

* * *

"How did you find me? When did you get home? What all did Dad tell you about the situation?" I asked her, spitting out questions. Edward looked at me confused. "Oh, guys, I'm sorry, I forgot my manners," I said, "Mr. Mason, Beth, Edward, Emmett, this is Alice, Alice this is Mr. Mason, Mrs. Mason, Emmett, and Edward." I pointed at everyone as I said their name. Alice looked at me and smiled when she saw Edward.

"Now I see why you walked out," Alice said, laughing. I shook my head, knowing she was saying it because of Edward's looks. "Anyways, to answer your questions, I got home this morning, and went into your room to surprise you and found that nothing but your bed was there," she said, pointing her finger at me.

"Okay, well how did you find me, and why do you think I moved out," I asked, still curious.

"I found out where you were when I walked into Dad's study and asked him in my stupid 'proper English' where you were at, he said he didn't know that you moved out a few days ago, I knew you weren't old enough to live by yourself since you're only 17, so I went to Jessica's house and she said you were staying with Edward until Mom got back from her business trip, well I went to every street looking for your car and I came to this street third and here was your car so I parked here and asked Beth for you," she said. That still didn't answer one of my questions.

"You're ignoring my third question," I said. What was she hiding?

"Dad told me that he doesn't know what happened, that one day you just came home from school with a guy, packed up your stuff, and then left," she said, regretfully. "Bella is that true?" she asked, looking at me with regretful eyes. A red haze covered my vision again. Edward saw my clenched fists and grabbed my waist. He also spoke for me.

"No, I went to introduce myself, and meet him, he didn't accept me because of how much money my parents make, so she told him to choose between accepting me or losing her, he chose losing her," he said. I was calming down. Alice looked at him with a confused look.

"Alice, I'm mad," I said. She nodded when she understood. I was calm now. "I'm good, Edward," I said. He looked at me. I nodded. I kissed him. He smiled and put a looser grip on my waist, but still kept his arms around my waist.

"Y'all are so dang cute together," Alice squealed. That made Edward and me laugh. Emmett nodded. I stared at Edward with a mischievous smile. He looked at me confused, and then nodded knowingly.

"Hey, Alice, I think I may have found you a boyfriend," I said. She perked up.

"Who? Is he cute? Does he have blonde hair? What is he like?" she said, asking all these different questions. Edward answered.

"Jasper Whitlock, that is up to you, yes, and he is awesome," he said.

"When do I meet him?" she asked. I smiled. Edward shrugged.

"A double date, with Edward, Jasper, you, and me," I said. Alice squealed and ran over and hugged me. Edward let me go so we could hug each other. "I missed you, Alice," I said.

"I missed you too, Bella," she said, still hugging me.

"Wait, this is your sister that is in college?" Emmett suddenly asked. We both pulled away and gave him a confused look. I smiled.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" I asked, looking mad again. He put his hands up defensively and started backing away.

"I was just wondering, Bella, please don't hurt me again," he pleaded. Alice and I looked at each other and then started laughing.

"They don't call us 'the intimidators' for nothing," I said, still laughing. Emmett and Edward looked at us, confused.

"Before Alice graduated from Forks everyone around us would call us 'the intimidators' because everyone was scared of us," I explained to them. They started laughing with us. We sat down and started talking some more. If outsiders would have looked at us, they would've thought we were just old friends catching up. No one would've guessed that we just met. Somewhere during all of this chaos, Alice was allowed to stay here also, as long as she didn't mind sleeping on the couch in the music room. She had said she didn't mind, so she moved in. For the first time in a long time, it finally felt like I was home.

* * *

**So, Alice and Bella are living with Edward's family until their mom gets back into town? Yep. The double date is probably the next chapter. :D Hope you like the idea. Rose and Jasper will both come in soon. I promise. Hope you enjoyed. **

**-Ski**


	8. 7- Double Date

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**-Edward and Bella go on a double date with Alice and Jasper :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.**

* * *

Alice ran into our room. "Put this on for the date," she said, handing me my box. I opened the box to a blue dress. I put it on. She handed me black heels. She better be glad that as soon as I put on heels I can walk like an angel. I put those on. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom. She straightened my hair.

"Alice, Bella, are you two ready?" Edward called. Jasper must be here. Alice looked at me. I nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be down there soon, let me grab my jacket," I called back. Alice handed me my black pea coat. I smiled at her. We then walked down the stairs. Edward hadn't seen me because Alice wouldn't let him.

"Bella, you look beautiful," Edward said. I blushed. Alice saw Jasper at the same time as he saw her. She had on a purple dress, black heels, and a black pea coat like mine. Jasper's mouth dropped open.

"Let's get going," I said, snapping them out of their own little world. They were perfect for each other. This much was certain. Edward and I looked at each other and smiled. Edward drove to the nicest restaurant that Edward and Jasper could afford, that looked like some place I would go. Alice and I smiled at each other. We knew that they were scraping the bottom of their piggy banks to bring us here. We got the same table.

"So, Alice, what are you majoring in?" Jasper asked, started conversation.

"Fashion design," she said, proudly. She loved clothes and loved designing. He smiled at her. Edward and I looked at each other and just started laughing.

"What is wrong with you two?" Jasper asked only making us laugh harder.

"Nothing," I said, between gasps. We finally stopped laughing. Our waitress then came.

"How may I help you?" she said, looking at Jasper and then winking at Edward. Alice and I looked at each other. We both had looks in our eyes that looked like we could kill. We knew that she was flirting with them. We were girls for Christ's sake. We knew how to flirt with guys.

"We both want Mtn. Dew, no ice to drink," Edward said, knowing what I would want, also knowing that I wouldn't be able to talk at the moment without profanity slipping out.

"I want Dr. Pepper, light ice, and she wants -," he said, looking at Alice. She nodded. "the same thing," he finished. He didn't know how I acted when I was mad, but I knew Alice was worse when she was mad. When she left, Alice and I took deep breaths to calm down.

"There better be someone new when she takes our food order," Alice said, obviously still mad. She was very blunt when she was mad. I knew she had calmed a lot for her not to be cussing. There was a waiter that took our food order. Jasper and Edward got highly upset. I laughed.

When he left, I chuckled. "It was your turn to get mad," I said. Edward and Jasper started laughing. We finished our food and then went to the movies. When that finished, we went back to the house. Rose was still here. That was Jasper's ride home. We heard disturbing sounds when Edward and I took our jackets off in his room, so we knew Jasper would be sleeping on the couch tonight.

"Hey, Jazz, we heard unpleasant sounds coming from Emmett's room, so here is pajamas, a pillow, and a blanket," Edward said, handing him everything. Jasper started laughing.

"Little whore," he mumbled under his breath. We both laughed at his words. Edward's mom came in at that moment.

"Sorry, Jasper, the minute y'all four left they walked up to his room and hasn't come out since then," she said, shaking her head. All of a sudden, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I all yawned.

"We're going to sleep, I'm tired," I said. I grabbed Edward's hand and led him to the room. When I got there, I grabbed my clothes, changed in the bathroom while he changed in his room, closed the door, and snuggled into his bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I faced him. "Edward," I said, sleepily.

"Yes, love," he said, sleepily as well. I kissed him.

"I love you, goodnight," I said, moving closer into his embrace. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, goodnight, love," he said. He started humming the song he wrote for me. I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. I'll post the next one soon. Love the reviews. Keep it up. :) Thanks for reading my fan-fic. Keep reading, please. :D**

**-Ski**


	9. 8- Fight

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**-Bella gets in a fight**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.**

* * *

"_I do," I said, smiling at Edward in a tux._

"_I do," he said, smiling back at me. I was in a white dress. A wedding dress, no doubt. I saw his family, with Rose and Emmett having new additions._

_We kissed finalizing our marriage._

"_Bella, we have a baby boy," Edward said, handing me a baby. We had everything. I had a perfect husband, a perfect family, and a son. What else could I ask for?_

"_Bella, don't worry, I'll love you for as long as I shall live," Edward, in old version, said, stating our vows. He had my hand in his. I then closed my eyes._

My eyes shot open. I smiled at my dream and the two arms still around my waist.

"Good morning, love," Edward said, noticing how I was awake.

"Edward, what time is it?" I asked him.

"6:00 A.M." he said gently.

"I hate mornings," I said, kissing him and then sliding out of bed. I went into my side of Edward's closet to pick out my clothes. I then went to the bathroom to take a shower. I changed into my clothes after I dried myself off. My hair was dry, for the most part, so I straightened it, with Alice's help. I had picked out something totally Bella like. I picked out a dress that ended a little above my knees, was strapless, and was dark blue. Alice looked me over and handed me flats. "Thank you," I said, knowing it was hard for her not to grab me heels.

When I walked down the stairs, everyone was already ready. Rose was happy, and everyone knew why. She had planned to stay the night with Emmett, just forgot to mention it to Jasper. He had on different clothes, and I immediately recognized Edward's style. "Let me guess, those are Edwards," I said, pointing to his clothes. He laughed and nodded. Edward started laughing with him. He hadn't looked at me. He looked at me then, and his mouth dropped in shock. Alice giggled as she behind Jasper and kissed him on the cheek. Rose's mouth dropped open in shock, as well as Emmett's.

"You would guess y'all have known each other for your whole lives," Emmett said, shaking his head. Alice and Jasper looked at each other and smiled. Edward and I high fived each other like we were five. We laughed at each others' immaturity. Everyone else started laughing also.

"We gotta go, guys, it is 7:00, and we're taking Jasper by his house to get a pair of clothes, Edward's clothes doesn't look right on him," I said, pointing at everyone. They all nodded. We went to the car. Emmett and Rose took Emmett's 1998 Jeep Explorer. Alice and Jasper took Alice's banana-yellow Porsche. Edward and I took my Camaro. Since I hadn't eaten breakfast, Edward insisted we stay behind to eat. I knew Alice would make sure he changed, so we stayed behind to let me eat. "Alright, let's go," I said, grabbing my keys. He opened the door for me. I smiled at him. We got to school. Everyone had gotten over their shock from us being together.

"Hey, Edward, you sure do got a little whore, don't you?" someone shouted from their car as we walked to the building. I turned around to see none other than Tyler Swan. Tyler was the biggest bully in school. He didn't care who he picked on, as long as he was bullying someone. Edward had turned around also.

"Shut the hell up, Tyler," I said, through clenched teeth. He smiled.

"Whoa, sweet innocent little Bella Cullen cusses," he said, standing up from the hood of his car. The next thing I knew was that I was in the principal's office.

"Isabella, you haven't ever had a violent reputation, what has gotten into you?" Principal Crenshaw asked me. I looked at him.

"Mr. Crenshaw, I was defending myself, he called me a whore, his exact words were, 'Hey, Edward, you sure do got a little whore, don't you?'" I said, telling him the truth. He hated the words I was using, but I didn't have an option. Edward came in then. He looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Mr. Crenshaw, you called me in here," Edward said, politely as ever.

"You were the one Tyler was talking to according to Ms. Cullen, what all did he say?" he said, eying Edward.

"The whole story was this: Bella and I were walking to class and Tyler was sitting on his car, well out of nowhere he yells 'Hey, Edward, you sure do got a little whore, don't you' well, Bella started defending herself immediately and told him to 'shut the hell up' well he just smiled and said 'whoa, sweet innocent Bella Cullen cusses' and then she punched him in the nose," Edward said, explaining the situation. Mr. Crenshaw just sat there, mouth hung open. "What did Tyler tell you, Mr. Crenshaw?" Edward asked.

"He told me he was just minding his own business and Bella just came up and punched him in the nose," he said. "I should've known better," he said, shaking his head in disapproval. I scoffed. Edward grabbed my hand. I smiled up at him. Mr. Crenshaw looked up at us. "Get to class," he said, waving us off. With that Edward and I headed to Biology, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**Short chapter, kinda, sorry. So, no, Bella didn't get in trouble. Tyler got in HUGE trouble for bullying and lying. Next chapter will be hard to write. You****'ll see why. Keep reading & reviewing. Happy New Years!**

**-Ski**


	10. 9- Esme

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**-Esme comes back**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

When Jasper, Emmett, and Rose came in Alice jumped up to meet Jasper. I laughed. Edward and I had gotten back before them because we had come straight home; they had gone to the grocery store for Edward and Emmett's mom. We all laughed at her excitement. I looked at Edward and smiled. He smiled back at me.

"Will y'all two quit with the staring, it's making _me _horny," Rose said, looking at us. I laughed.

"At least you aren't the one that had to go to sleep with y'all's sex sounds," I said. She laughed.

"You could've banged on the wall or turned Edward's music up really loud, those are his cues for us to quiet down," she said. Edward looked at me and started laughing.

"Why didn't you do that, Edward?" I asked him, curious not mad.

"We both were unconscious the minute we said 'goodnight'," he said, still laughing. Everyone stared at us with smiles on their eyes.

"God, no, Edward and I fell asleep the minute we hit the pillows, when we went upstairs I got my clothes and went into the bathroom to change while he changed in his room and when I was done he had the door open, which is my cue he is done changing, and then we went to sleep," I said, explaining the whole night after the date.

"Yeah, guys, unlike you two, we both want to wait until we're married," Edward said, pointing to Emmett and Rose. Emmett smiled. I was never gonna escape him making fun of my sex life.

"When you two are engaged, I have a feeling y'all will be all over each other," he said, smirking at Edward. He rolled his eyes.

"Emmett, can you please leave my sex life alone?" Edward asked, irritated. Emmett just shook his head. Edward sighed.

"Rose, help us out here, please," I said, turning to her. She sighed.

"Emmett, baby, please don't bother them about their sex life," Rose said, finishing her sentence in his ear. I knew she probably said something like _until they're engaged. _I sighed. I just hoped that was the outcome of this relationship. Edward and I had only been dating a few months, but it was the best months of my life.

We all were hanging in the music room together, when Beth walked up. "Bella, Alice, someone is here," she said, smiling at us. I gave her a confused look, but got up. Alice and I walked out, everyone at our heels. When we got to the living room, I saw her.

"Mom," Alice and I said at the same time. She turned to us and smiled. We hugged her.

"Hey, girls, I came here to see how you two were doing," she said. She obviously had been home.

"Hold on, what did Dad tell you?" we both asked, knowing how he lied to Alice.

"He told me the truth that you came home with a boy so he could meet him, he didn't approve of him, that you told him to choose between accepting him or losing you, well I saw how that went, and you packed your stuff and left, then Alice came back a few days later from college, she asked him where you were, he lied to her, well Alice went looking for you and then the next day came and packed just like you," she said. He had told her the truth, good.

"Yeah, he told you the truth," I said. She nodded.

"What did Dad say?" Alice asked.

"He said he would never accept that boy in his entire life," she said, shaking her head and looking down at her left hand. I then followed her gaze; she wasn't wearing her wedding ring.

"Mom, where is your wedding ring?" I asked her, worrying. I didn't want this to make my parent's marriage. They love each other.

"With your father," she said, looking like she was about to cry. I knew that meant what I didn't want to happen. I looked at Edward. He was looking confused, and then saw the pain in my eyes and got worried. I ran over to him, leaving my mom and Alice. He hugged me tightly. I started crying into his shirt.

"Shhh, Bella, it's okay, sweetheart," Edward said, trying to soothe my tears. Mom must've looked up because she gasped.

"I see why you did everything, he is very handsome, Bella, and he seems to love you," she said, smiling at me. Edward nodded at her.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen, how are you?" he asked, gentleman like.

"Call me Esme, Edward," Mom said, reaching her hand out to shake his. He was still comforting me and shook her hand. "I appreciate you all taking Alice and Bella in while I was away," she said, looking at Edward's parents.

"Oh, that's fine, we enjoyed having them, they are two very special girls, and I don't think Jasper and Edward minded too much," Beth said, smiling at the two boys. We all laughed.

"Oh, does Alice have someone?" Mom asked, turning to Alice. Alice was in Jasper's arms.

"Yep, Edward and Bella set us up," Alice said. Mom turned to me. I had stopped crying. Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist. I nodded at her. She laughed.

"It was an automatic click wasn't it?" Mom asked, laughing. We all stared at her like she was crazy, except Alice, who was laughing with her.

"Yeah, Mom, just like I've always thought I would have," Alice said, explaining this to the rest of us. I laughed now.

"I swear Alice, you can predict everything about your future," I said. Edward's family now looked at us like we were crazy. I stopped laughing. "Sorry, ever since I can remember Alice has been saying things that she thinks will happen in her future," I said, explaining to them why we thought it was funny. Everyone started laughing at this point.

"So, Mom, where are you staying?" I asked, knowing she couldn't be with Dad anymore.

"In a hotel," she said, ashamed. I knew she hated that. I looked at Edward, who was already looking at his mom.

"Esme, you can stay here if you would like, Rose and Jasper don't live here, they are going home tonight; you could sleep on the couch or in the music room on an air mattress, sorry we don't have anything better, but we don't have much," Beth said. I smiled.

"That's alright, I was going to hunt for an apartment tomorrow," she said.

"No, I insist, no need to sleep in a place where we know you are uncomfortable, we wouldn't be able to sleep tonight," Beth said. That made Mom finally say yes. She stayed here, on the couch. Alice was in the music room. I was in the place I've always been. Everyone I cared about was here. I couldn't ask for anything more. I was in Edward's safe arms. The night came and it was bed time.

"where do you two sleep?" Mom asked. We had not told her where we slept.

"Alice sleeps on an air mattress in the music room, I sleep with Edward," I said, hoping she wouldn't get mad at my sleeping arrangements.

"Oh, okay, goodnight dears," she said. With that we turned and went to bed. I thought about the man with his two arms around me. I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

**So, I had a hard time writing this chapter because of everything with Carlisle and Esme. They aren't divorced, just separated. Don't hate me for this. It all gets better. Probably not soon though. Sorry. Keep reading & reviewing please.**

**-Ski **


	11. 10- Just Cause

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**-Angela & Ben start dating :D**

**-Bella and Edward decide to go somewhere just them two**

**Disclaimer: Twilight & it's characters aren't mine.**

* * *

"Bella, dear, wake up, you have school," Mom said, waking me up. Edward still had his arms around me, meaning he was still asleep.

"I'm up, Mom; how did you know where Edward's room was?" I asked her, hoping she didn't go in to Emmett's room. She laughed.

"I watched you go in here last night so I would know where to wake you up," she said, still laughing. I nodded. She left the room. I turned to face Edward. I kissed him so he would wake up.

"Well, good morning, love," he said, sleepily. I laughed.

"Good morning," I said, smiling. He had opened his eyes. He smiled back at me. "Time to get ready for school," I said, kissing him one more time before getting up.

"Alright," he said, getting up. He went to the closet and grabbed his clothes. "I gotta get a shower, so you can change in here, I won't come in unless the door is open," he said, turning to me.

"Alright," I said, walking over to the closet where he was standing. He smiled down at me. I stood on my tip-toes to kiss him. He lifted me up off the ground and kissed me.

"How would you like to go somewhere just us two after school?" he asked, smiling down at me.

"Sounds great," I said, smiling back at him. He kissed me on the forehead and went into the bathroom. I grabbed another dress. Alice came in then. "Help me, Edward and I are going somewhere just us two after school," I said, pleading with her. She smiled. She looked at our closet and pulled out another dark blue dress.

"Edward will never tell you this, but he loves you best in blue," she said, handing me black heels. I groaned.

"Heels for school?" I asked her, looking at the stilettos. She shook her head and handed me flats, heels still in her hands.

"Flats for school, heels for date," she said, handing me both. I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Alice," I said. She left the room, Edward's clothes in hand. I had no idea what she was doing with those, but I knew he wouldn't like it. I closed the door and changed clothes. I opened the door when I was done, and Edward came out of the bathroom with the clothes Alice had when she left. "Alice got a hold of you," I said, laughing. He laughed.

"I knew I had picked out something different and had heard someone come in the bathroom," he said.

"ALICE!" I screamed. She came into the bedroom and looked Edward down and nodded. "Did you go into the bathroom while Edward was in the shower?" I asked her. She started laughing.

"No, silly, Emmett did," she said, shaking her head. Edward started laughing. He punched Alice lightly in the arm.

"You better be glad you're my sister," he said. I felt my mouth drop in shock.

"I'm not going to let my brother be dressed like he doesn't know what is tacky and what isn't," she said, both ignoring me.

"Since when you two become brother and sister?" I asked, still in shock.

"The day Jasper and her started dating," he said. Had I been the oblivious to everything going on around me?

"Well, at least two members of my family approve, because on Dad's side, y'all will be the only ones," I said. I knew Dad was the way he was because of his dad. Mom and him got married before he knew she was poor. He thought she had money.

"Mom's whole side will though," Alice said. Edward smiled. He hated that our family had broken apart because of us. I hated that Mom and Dad separated because of us.

"Mom," I said, walking down to the living room.

"Yes, Bella," she said, looking up from the newspaper.

"Was I the only reason Dad and you separated?" I asked her, hoping it wasn't the only reason. She shook her head.

"No, we had been fighting, well really ever since he found out that I was poor, he thought I only had married him for his money," she said.

"Maybe he'll open his eyes and come back to you," I said. I hoped it. I loved my dad. He got on my nerves, but I was a teenager. He would always get on my nerves.

"Maybe," she said. I got up and went to the table. There on the table were red roses. I looked at them to see who they were for. Elegantly across the note was my name. I knew it was Edward's handwriting. I squealed. Everyone came running in.

"Bella, what's wrong?" everyone asked at the same time, Edward taking a step towards me.

"Oh, sorry, nothing is wrong, I just saw these and saw they were for me," I said, looking up to Edward who was smiling. Everyone smiled and then left to what they were doing. I kissed Edward passionately. Our lips began to move in sync just like they did with our first kiss. We pulled away for air. "Thank you so much, Edward, these are beautiful," I said. He smiled at me.

"They reminded me of you," he said. I laughed at his corniness.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"Just cause," he said. I squealed again. I have always wanted someone to do that for me. He pulled me close to him.

"So, Mr. Mason, where are you taking me tonight?" I asked him. He laughed and shook his head.

"It's a surprise," he said. I sighed. I hated surprises. We went to school. It seemed to drag on and on. I couldn't wait till after school. I wanted to have some alone time with Edward. We haven't had it ever since I moved in to his place about two months ago. Edward and I had been dating almost half a year now. Mike and Jessica started dating a few days after Edward and I did. Angela and Ben were the same. Ben flirting with Angela, Angela flirting with Ben. Nobody would ask out them though. It was lunch time.

"Angela," Ben piped up.

"Yeah?" she asked. She was excited, you could tell.

"Do you want to possibly go to the movies with me on Friday?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He was nervous. She smiled.

"Sure," she said, starting to jump up and down in her seat. I pushed down on her leg to stop her. She smiled at me. They started dating at that moment. School finally ended. Edward and I walked towards my car.

"So, Edward, be careful while driving her," I said, throwing him the keys. He laughed.

"I swear this car is in competition for who is your first love," he said, still laughing. I laughed.

"Nope, you will always be, but she is a close second," I said. I loved my car, that much was true, but I couldn't want anything else but Edward.

"Off to your surprise," he said, starting the engine.

* * *

**Cliff hanger, I know. :) I'll update tomorrow. Promise. Review. Haven't wrote the next chapter. Review on who you would like to have Bella's surprise point of view in, I'm thinking Edward, but Bella you would get to see what she is thinking. Review or PM me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see it before I write it. I always have this pulled up on my computer, so I check it every few minutes.**

**-Ski**


	12. 11- The Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

**I took into account all of the reviews about this chapter. Thank you so much. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I have been very busy. I like seeing new reviews everyday. So, I have been and will be very very busy these next few months. I have something big coming up, speaking since I'm only in high school, I won't have time to update a lot. I'm so sorry for this circumstance, just bear with me. I will update as much as possible, but that might only be on Sundays. Sorry, this will be my last cliff hanger. Promise.**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

"You might want to keep those flats on," Edward said, pointing to me changing my shoes. I looked up at him.

"Why?" I asked, curious. He shook his head.

"We are going to be walking around," he said. I nodded and put my flats back on. We drove for what seemed like hours. Edward stopped on the side of the road. He opened the door and took my hand.

"Edward, where are we?" I asked, curious. He laughed.

"Don't worry, love, we have to walk to the actual surprise," he said, grabbing my hand. I smiled. We started walking straight forward. We walked out to see that there was a park. I gasped. He walked me further into the park. After we walked for a little bit, he let go of my hand and put both of his hands on my eyes.

"Whoa, Edward, I can't see," I said, struggling to pull his hands off. He laughed again.

"That's the point, trust me, you won't fall," he said. We walked for what seemed like forever. He stopped walking, making me stop, and removed his hands. "Surprise," he said, nervously. I looked at the park. There was a picnic table with a table cloth on it and a candle in it. There were two plates full of food. A radio was playing music softly. "What do you think?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. I laughed. He looked at me with worry filling his eyes. I kissed him.

"It's beautiful," I said, smiled. He smiled. He grabbed my hand and walked me over to the table. We gulped down our food.

_Edward's POV:_

"May I have this dance?" I asked, sticking my hand out. She looked at my hand with worry in her eyes. She is so beautiful and I have to dance with her.

"Edward, I can't dance," she said, looking at me.

"Come on, you'll be dancing, just give it a try," I said, still trying to convince her. She grabbed me hand, and I pulled her up off of the chair. I then heard that the song playing on the radio had changed. It was _Ours _by: Taylor Swift. She looked excited by the change. I did like this song, it was catchy.

_Elevator buttons and morning air._

_Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs._

_If you were here we'd laugh at their vacant stares._

_But right now,_

_My time is theirs._

_Seems like there's always people who disapproves._

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you._

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do,_

_The juries out, and my choice is you._

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind,_

_People throw rocks at things that shine,_

_And life makes love look hard,_

_The stakes are high,_

_The water's rough,_

_But this love is ours._

I smiled down at Bella. "Bella," I said, stating that I needed to ask her about something, what her mom had said to me earlier.

"Yes?" she asked me. I kissed her. When she pulled away I saddened at the lost, the electricity still running through my entire body.

"I don't mean to be rude, but your mother told me about how when you started talking about me, you didn't know why, but I made you feel like the girl you felt when you were in New York, may I ask how you were when you were in New York?" I asked, still dancing with her.

"I loved NYC, it was beautiful, especially when it snowed, and I was still young when we lived there, but I remember going out and building snowmen with Alice, and plopping down in the crystal white flakes covering the ground and start making snow angels. It was gorgeous. I want to move back there when I get older. It was the one place where I felt at home. I never felt at home here, until I met you. I felt like my whole world revolved around this place. It was overwhelming," she said, smiling. I smiled. She kissed me. Our lips started dancing in sync. I loved it. We both pulled away when we couldn't breathe.

"Bella, I love you so much, you are my world now, I can't think about a world without you in it," I said. Those words didn't even start to describe how I felt for Bella. She was my reason for existing. She looked at me and smiled.

"I love you too, Edward," she said. When the song ended we decided to go home since it was late. We walked to the car and I drove home. When we walked in everyone looked at me with pity in their eyes. I gave them a confused look back.

"What's going on?" we both asked, looking at Emmett who was crying. Emmett never cried.

"Edward, Bella, sit down, we have to tell you something," Esme said. We both sat down on the couch next to each other. "Edward, Bella, we have some good news for Bella and bad news for Edward that we need to tell you both," she said, looking at Bella. Bella grabbed my hand and squeezed it, letting me know she was here for me.

"Good and then bad," I said. I hated these situations. I always wanted the bad news last so I could celebrate the good for a few minutes, and then grieve over the bad. We couldn't stand this stuff.

"Bella, your father and I have made up so we're moving back to our place and Edward and Emmett are coming with us," Esme said. Bella and I looked at each other. We hugged each other.

"Whatever the bad news is I'll be right there with you," Bella whispered in my ear while we were hugging. I nodded. We turned back around. We couldn't focus on anything except the bad news. We didn't know what this was, and why weren't my parents telling me this, where were they?

* * *

**Uh oh. What is going on with Edward's parents? I'll update as soon as I can. Keep reading & reviewing. Thanks. Until I update..**

**-Ski**


	13. 12- New Home

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Edward**

**-You find out what happened to Mr. & Mrs. Edward Mason**

**-Edward and Emmett move in with Bella, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"Edward, I am terribly sorry, but your parents were walking in from the park after helping you set up the picnic table and everything for your date when they heard a knock on the door so they went to answer it," she paused.

"What happened, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked through my clenched teeth. I knew she would understand at a moment like this.

"Your parents were shot to death by a thief, he knocked on your door and your mother answered he shot right there in the doorway, when your father came to investigate about the gun shots he shot him also, realizing the attention he had, he ran, he was found later by the police, and is in prison for a double homicide," she said. I froze. Bella tightened her grip on my hand. I understand why Emmett was crying. I felt my eyes start tearing up. I couldn't hold the tears back. I started bawling. Bella started rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Mom, let's get them out of here," Bella said, pointing to Emmett and me. I looked up at her. "Edward, Emmett, go out to my car, I'll be out there with a pair of clothes soon, I'll drive you to our house, and we can get your stuff when you're ready," she said. I did as she said, grabbing Emmett. He followed behind me. I stuck him in the back and sat in the passenger seat. Why do I have to go through this? I knew life was getting too perfect. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Bella, and her mom were the only things I had. I didn't know if they knew yet, but I sure as heck wasn't ready to tell them. About then, Bella and her mom walked outside with bags in their hands. Bella got in the driver's seat. She started the engine and put the car in reverse.

"Bella," I said, grabbing her hand.

"Yes, Edward," she said, squeezing my hand tightly, but not where it hurt.

"Don't go anywhere," I said, squeezing it lightly. She finished pulling out and then looked at me.

"I'm staying right here, forever," she said. I smiled at this. I was going to marry this girl. That was for certain. We both weren't ready for it by all means, but I knew it wouldn't be soon. I just can't wait for the day that I am ready to ask her. We didn't talk all the way to her house. Esme followed us in her car, while Alice stayed to wait for Rose and Jazz and pack everything up. We pulled up on her driveway and Emmett's mouth fell wide open.

"I figured you had a big pretty house, but not one _this _big," he said. He must be trying to block it all out. Bella laughed.

"Yeah, it's a pretty big house and I do love the look on it," she said, smiling. I knew he would be amazed by the house. "We have four extra rooms, so you two can have different rooms just like at your own house, but Emmett, no sex here, my parents don't approve," she said. Emmett groaned. They couldn't have it at her house either because of her parents. Poor Emmett, he is going to be a sex deprived grumpy grieving retard later. I smiled. We walked inside. Bella's dad looked up from the couch.

"Isabella, I'm so glad you're home and Edward" he paused. I shook my head. I didn't want to hear his pitied apologies about my parents. He took it as it didn't matter about how he didn't approve of me. "No, Edward, I need to apologize; I was an awful man to you because of how much money you have, and I am very sorry, I hope you can forgive me," he said. I smiled. I think I was going to like this man after all. Bella looked up at me.

"I forgive you, when you first paused I thought you were going to apologize for my parents, that is why I blew you off, I am sorry also," I said. He looked at me with a confused expression. Bella looked at him with a look of _I'll explain when they aren't around._ I loved her and she loved me.

"Bella, I forgot to tell you, Edward and you will be able to keep your sleeping arrangements as long as nothing happens besides sleeping, if you know what I mean," Esme said, walking in the door. Carlisle lit up at the sight of her. I hoped Bella and my relationship would be the same. Wait, did she just say that our sleeping arrangements would stay the same? I looked at Bella. She was staring at me. I picked her up in a hug and twirled her around. She laughed.

"Isabella, I see why you left, you two remind me of your mother and I when we were dating, and did you know that is the only reason why I didn't divorce her when she told me she wasn't rich?" Carlisle said. Esme smiled. She knew exactly why he didn't divorce her.

"Dad, I know we just got home, but I am really exhausted and I bet Edward is also, we got the news, right after we got home from a date, so can we please go to bed?" Bella asked. I laughed. I was now looking forward going to bed. All I knew was that tomorrow was a Saturday and I was going to move everything to my new home. I would rather suffer greater now and get it over with than get really close to stop grieving, go to the house, and have to start the process all over again. We walked into her room. She walked into her closet, changed, and then came out. I had already changed. We laid on the bed together.

"Bella, can we go get all of our stuff tomorrow?" I asked. She turned to face me.

"If you're sure," she said. I smiled. I loved how she didn't want me to feel forced into anything.

"I'm sure, Bella, I would rather suffer greater now, then get healed and then have to start all over again," I said. She nodded.

"We will then, I'll see you in the morning, I love you, Edward," she said. I smiled. I would never get use to hearing that every night.

"I love you two, my Bella," I said. I started to hum her lullaby. She fell asleep. _It's time for peaceful dreams, hopefully._ And with that thought, I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**I updated. :) I hope you enjoyed it. Review. Please? I'll possibly update faster. Depends though. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**-Ski**


	14. 13- Plans

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**-Bella's parents announce something**

**-Alice, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Bella plan a shopping trip**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"_Edward, no don't leave me, please," I said. He was walking away. He turned towards the house and smiled. About that time, a beautiful strawberry blonde haired walked up. She reminded me a lot of Rosalie._

"_I don't like you anymore, Bella, I'm leaving and staying with Tanya, Emmett is married now, goodbye," he said, wrapping his around the model's waist. I broke. I couldn't believe this. With that he walked away. I ran up to my room, crying. My mom came running in._

"_Bella, dear, what is it?" she asked. I turned around to look at her._

"Bella, Bella, love wake up," he said, kissing me. I woke up. I started crying. "Shhh, Bella, it was just a dream," he said, rocking me. I smiled when I realized that. It all seemed so real.

"Edward, will you promise me something?" I asked. He looked down at me. I sniffled. I knew he was listening. "Don't leave me?" I asked. He gasped.

"Bella, I know this sounds strange, but I don't think I can, you are my life now, I only have Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and you," he said. I gasped. Did he really just say that? He smiled my favorite smile.

"I love you, Edward," I said, snuggling into his embrace.

"I love you too, Bella," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice. I kissed him. He turned it heated. Our lips started moving into sync. About then, Alice came in my room.

"Okay, you two love birds, Mom made lunch, something Emmett and Edward will be use to, we're going shopping today for brand new clothes, you can use those old ones in the garage," she said, smiling. I laughed. Edward frowned.

"Actually, we can't today go shopping today, we are going to get all of Edward and Emmett's old stuff," I said. She smiled and shook her head.

"That won't take long," she said, smiling. I gave her a confused look. She laughed. "I already have almost everything here, the only thing they don't have is Edward's cd collection, and Emmett told me not to touch those, meaning all you two have to do is pack those," she said. Wait, how late did we sleep? I looked at the clock. _12:00 P.M. _I can't believe I slept so late. Edward groaned again. "Get ready, your clothes are on the footstand, Bella," she said, walking out, closing the door behind her. She knew how we got ready now that I had my walk-in closet back. I walked into it.

"Of course, Alice would rearrange my closet to add your clothing into it," I said, looking at the neatly organized closet. Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I never said good morning to my Bella, did I?" he said, kissing my neck. I blushed. His breathe felt cool against my neck. No, we hadn't had sex, but who said you couldn't do this? There is nothing bad about it. I smiled.

"Nope," I said, popping the "p". We laughed. I turned around in his arms. I kissed him on the lips. "We best be getting ready, we don't want them thinking we are doing anything, do we?" I said. I loved alone time with Edward, but I hadn't seen my father in so long. I hated leaving him like I did. It was for the best though.

"No, especially since I only have sweatpants on," he said. I laughed.

"We best change into some casual clothing, my father hates it when I walk around in my pajamas," I said. He nodded and turned me loose. I groaned internally at the loss. He walked over to his side of the closet. He pulled out a black t-shirt and dark jeans. I smiled. He smiled back at me, kissed me on the cheek, and then started walking out of the closet. "You haven't gotten all of your clothes," I said, turning around to face him. He looked up at me with a confused look. I threw him some black socks. "You forgot these," I said. He caught them and smiled.

"Thanks, Bella," he said. He walked back over to me and kissed me. We deepened the kiss. It was times like these where I wish I didn't have to wait. I pulled back hesitantly.

"I love you, Edward," I said. He smiled.

"I love you too," he said, walking back out. When he reached the door I piped up.

"Oh, and Edward, thank you for waking me up from my nightmare earlier," I said, smiling.

"Anything for you, love," he said. With that he closed the door. I rushed over to the end of my closet and grabbed the most casual clothes I could find. I pulled on a dark blue silky-type shirt that sleeves ended right before the end of my shoulder, had a black strip at the top of fake black gems, and a tear drop shaped hole right under the strip. I topped it with black skinny jeans and black socks. I cracked the door open. "I'm done, you can come on out," he said. He had waited on me. I smiled.

"I'm starving, let's go," I said, picking him off the bed by his elbow. We walked down the stairs.

"Took you long enough, well no wonder, you aren't wearing what I laid out," Alice said. She would notice how we both looked at her clothes and shook our heads at them.

"We're not supposed to wear shoes in the house, and there is no way I'm wearing heels for shopping," I said. I had done that last time Alice laid those out for me. I couldn't feel my feet for a whole week.

"The shopping trip will just be you four, because your father and I have to go to one of my client's house in New York," she said. I sighed. I loved that city. I knew they would be using this time to spend some quality time together so they could figure out why she had suddenly moved away. That is why I didn't beg to go. Not only are my final exams coming up soon, but I couldn't leave Edward alone in a time like this. When they were packed up and ready to go we sent them off. Alice turned around when we saw the car pull out of the driveway.

"Call Jasper and Rose, we're going to have a shopping trip and then a sleepover," Alice said, squealing. I looked at her.

"Where will Jasper and Rose sleep?" I asked her, forgetting about the three extra bedrooms.

"Well, we all know the Emmett and Rose are going to have sex, because if they don't, Emmett will be a sex-deprived monkey, so Rose will sleep in there, Jazzy will sleep in my room," Alice said, winking at me. I turned to Edward.

"Meaning we are sleeping in the guest bedroom downstairs, otherwise known as the bedroom I sleep in when I've got a broken bone," I said, smiling. Alice laughed. Edward looked at me. I looked at him serious. He nodded his head in understanding. We watched the car pull away. We ran up to our room.

"Here are your shoes, babe," I said, grabbing some black shoes. He smiled.

"Thanks, love," he said, kissing me on the cheek. God, I loved this boy. We got ready and then waited for them. Shopping was going to be fun!

* * *

**So, this chapter took a while because of the ending. I had typed so many scenarios, but they didn't fit in there just yet. Shopping will be next chapter. School got cancelled, so I have today, Saturday, and Sunday to write. I have two stories though. I have to write for them also. Well, review. The more you review, the faster I update. :) Hope you enjoyed it.**

**-Ski**


	15. 14- Shopping

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**-The coven goes shopping :)**

**-Edward & Bella have a little mishap**

**Disclaimer: You guys really think I would be writing this fan-fiction if I owned Twilight?**

* * *

I was in Edward's arms when Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice came in. We smiled up at them. Emmett handed Alice five bucks. "So, we were gone for a little bit, what did you two do?" she asked, with a wink.

"Got ready, and your terms for a little bit was 15 minutes, how the heck were we suppose to do what you are thinking we did?" I asked, sitting up. She laughed. Emmett winked.

"Quickie," he said. I felt my mouth drop open in shock.

"That is for people that have already done it, thank you, and for your information, I am still a virgin and plan to be until I'm a married woman, I know that is 'old-fashioned' but that is how I feel," I said, airing quotation marks. Alice sighed. She knew the real reason why I didn't want to do it. The real reason why I didn't want to do it was because I was terrified. I had always been insecure. I was afraid that the condom or birth control wouldn't work. I mean, condoms aren't very secure, and birth control has 99% chance that it would work. That 1% never helped me. I glared at her as Edward looked over at her, confused. She waved her hand, waving him off. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Bella, what is going on?" Edward asked. I sighed again. I kissed him.

"I'll tell you later," I said. He nodded and then kissed my forehead. Alice found her new energy and bounced up.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Alice said, pausing. Everyone gave her a confused look. "Shopping," she said, pointing out the obvious. I groaned. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Y'all haven't experienced _Hurricane Alice_," I said. Everyone got wide-eyed. I laughed and helped Alice push everyone out to the cars. Edward and I took mine, Emmett and Rose took hers, and Alice and Jasper took Alice's car.

We arrived at Forks Mall. Edward stopped me. I looked at him with a confused look. "It's later," he said, wanting to get answers. I sighed.

"When I said later, I meant when I am comfortable, Edward, my parents don't even know this, so please just trust me, and know that I will tell you when I am ready," I said. He nodded and still held the door handle. I looked at him. "Can I get out of the car now?" I asked, looking at his hand. He laughed.

"Nope, stay here," he said, pointing at the seat. I nodded. He got out of the car. I didn't know what he was doing. He opened the door. I turned to get out. Edward kissed me, passionately. Our lips started moving in sync.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" someone asked, coming up to the car. Edward and I pulled away. We looked at the unknown person, and I saw who I would've never expected to interfere.

"Hey, Mike, did Jess bring you to the mall or something?" I asked. He looked at me and snorted. He glared at Edward.

"What the hell do you think you're doing making out with my girlfriend?" Mike asked, pushing Edward. Edward gave me a confused look. I jumped out of the car.

"Who the fuck said I was your girlfriend, we broke up almost a year ago. Edward and I have been dating for almost a year now. What the hell makes you think you still have claim on me?" I asked, shoving Mike. He looked up at me with shock. I knew I was pissed. I could see the red-haze covering my vision. I then felt hands grab my arms and hold me back.

"Bella, don't do this here," Alice said, worried. She knew what kind of state I was in if I was cussing like a sailor.

"Shut the fuck up, Alice," I snapped. She let go. I immediately felt bad. I turned to Mike. "Stay the fuck away from me, and everyone in my family. That includes Rose, Jasper, Emmett, AND Edward. These people are all I have and if you lay a finger on them or talk to them I will gladly rip into shreds. Got it?" I snapped before the red haze left my vision. He nodded then ran away. I turned around and immediately saw a weeping Alice. I ran over to her. "Alice, I'm so sorry, you know I don't know what I'm saying when I am in that trance, how about a little shopping to make up for it, I'll be your little dress up doll for the rest of the day if you forgive me," I said, knowing what her favorite thing was. She immediately stopped crying and nodded. It was like a little kid with ice cream. Jasper looked at me with confusion. "Let me introduce you to other Alice, also known as Hurricane Alice," I said, smiling. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the mall. Edward grabbed my other hand and was dragged along with me.

We reached the first store, and she piled clothes on top of each other in my arms. I looked over at Edward and he had the same amount of clothes. I laughed. Everyone was getting new clothes, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and me. We went into the dressing rooms and then came out in an outfit. They had tired looks on their faces and I wasn't tired. I have done this since Alice passed her driver's test. I modeled it and Alice squealed. "Oh, Bella, it's perfect," she said. Edward looked over at me and his mouth dropped open. I laughed. Alice looked at Edward and started laughing also. I walked back into the dressing room to try it on. "Edward, go change your shirt, nice pants, but awful shirt, defiantly not, but don't change the pants," Alice said. He walked back into the dressing room. "Rose, that's perfect," she said. Rose walked back in as well. "Jasper, sexy," she said. I knew she winked at him. "Emmett, no, do you even know how to dress? That outfit is tacky," she said.

"Harsh," Emmett said, defending himself.

"Don't bother, Em, just go change," I said. He laughed. I came out with a light blue dress on that was strapless, really tight around the stomach, and a little puffy down to the knees. I added the black heels she slid under my door when I was changing into the dress. I walked out. Alice looked at what I was wearing.

"Go back inside now, I approve, that is something to hide from Edward," Alice said, shooing me back into the dressing room. I immediately back into the room and shut the door. The others came out as soon as I locked the door. Alice quickly evaluated them. "Bella, hand me what you just had on, before the others come back out, I need to buy it, and go hide it in a car," she said. I took both of the products I had just taken off and handed it to her. "Good, now get some clothes on and evaluate the others, you are the second best at outfit making," Alice said. I quickly put my clothes and stepped outside. She was already gone. Edward came out in what had to be the sexiest outfit ever. I felt my mouth drop open so I quickly closed it. He smiled my favorite smile.

"She is already buying it by now isn't she?" he said, talking about the dress. I didn't trust my voice just yet so I nodded. I cleared my throat and finally spoke up.

"Edward, perfect, Rose, perfect, Jasper, great, and Emmett, nope, sorry, but everything so far hasn't met Alice's standards," I said. Emmett groaned and went back into his dressing room. "Emmett, before you change can I come see what she gave you?" I asked. What he was wearing didn't seem like Alice's type she looked at. He nodded. I walked in. "Oh, no wonder, who picked out your clothes?" I asked.

"I did, why?" he asked. I shook my head. Of course Alice let them pick out their clothes.

"She won't approve of any of this, so I'm being nice and saying go with muscled shirts, dark jeans, and leather jackets," I said. He looked at me, confused.

"So, go with the biker look?" he asked. I nodded.

"For you, yes, a person's look goes with how they are built or how muscular they are, Edward, formal wear all the time is his look, Rose looks like a model so get designer stuff, Jasper for his southern accent, any southern look, meaning a lot of t-shirts and jeans, and me, I am small built and not that beautiful, so I go with the style I have been wearing," I said. Alice walked in about that time.

"Bella, where are you?" she asked. I stepped out of the room Emmett was in with all of his clothes. I handed them to her. She shook her head. "No wonder, these would never look good on him, I'll go get him some clothes," she said. With that, she walked out. I walked to sit back down, but Edward's door opened. He dragged me in there. I gasped. He pulled my lips to his. He pulled away after a few minutes.

"You are the most beautiful, sexiest person on this planet," he said. I blushed. He smiled. He lowered down and kissed both of my cheeks, and then my nose.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said. I came out, and Alice came back. We went to about 15 more stores and then finally went home. Alice and Rose drug their boys upstairs. I went upstairs to change and then quickly ran back to my room. Edward was already in there. We kissed good night and then turned off the lights. I had forgotten that this room was right under Emmett's room.

* * *

**What did you think about the Mike incident? Okay, so let me explain that one. Mike and Jess broke up that day. He wants Bella back. This is foreshadowing another event coming up soon. Hope you enjoyed. Review please?**

**-Ski :)**


	16. 15- Stupid Noises

__**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so I left a cliff hanger. I have been busy. I also have been stuck in some really good stories. Some with cliff hangers of their own. I'm sorry I haven't posted. Please don't get mad just bear with me for these next few months. After that, I have maybe a month or two before exams then summer break. :D Anyways, Feb. 2nd & 23rd do not expect a post or anything from me. Those are two of the scariest days of my life. My first & second competition. AHHH... Anyways, preparing for those means tons of practices. Ughh... Sorry ladies. Welcome to the life of a high school percussionist. :)**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

The minute we heard the bed squeaking we both groaned. I grabbed a broom in the corner of the room and hit the ceiling. Emmett started laughing. Wow, he actually pulled away from Rose's face to laugh. "Wanna go in another room?" I asked, hearing it continue. He nodded. He got up and I fixed the bed. He picked me up bridal style making me squeal. He laughed and then kissed me. We walked into the living room.

"There is no other room that will be quieted. Alice is in between the guest bedroom, and my parent's room. She is across the hall from my room, and my room is besides Emmett's room," I said, scrunching my nose. Edward laughed and brought me into a kiss. I smiled. We laid down on the couch together and cuddled. I quickly fell asleep to Edward humming a new medley.

"_Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever, will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" Edward asked, pulling out a beautiful ring. I looked at the huge thing. I was speechless, so I just nodded. He stuck the ring on my hand. "This ring was my mothers, she wouldn't give it to Rose, not because she didn't love her, but because Emmett knew I always wanted it to give to the special lady I would marry one day, which is you," he said. I smiled._

"_I love you, Edward," I said. He smiled and kissed me._

"_I love you, Isabella Marie Swan," he said. I smiled. Edward was the only one that I allowed to call me that. He knew what I preferred so, when he wanted me to know that he really meant what he was saying, he said my full name. _

"_Do you take this woman to be your wedded wife?" the blurred person said, looking towards Edward._

"_I do," Edward said, smiling. I started crying. _

"_Do you take this man to be your wedded husband?" the blurred person said, looking towards me._

"_I do," I said, smiling at him. I started crying again when I saw all of the love in his eyes in that moment._

_Edward's POV_

I saw Bella crying in her sleep, so I gently shook her to wake her. "Bella, love, wake up," I said, shaking her again. She started crying harder. "Bella, love, come on, wake up," I said, getting worried. She finally woke up. "Bella, it was just a dream, it's okay," I said. She gave me a confused look. "You were crying in your sleep, weren't you having a nightmare?" I asked, confused. She shook her head.

"No, I was having an awesome dream, I was crying in my dream, so I must've been crying out here also," she said, ducking her head into my chest. I knew that meant she was blushing. I took her chin with my fingers and lifted her head to look at me, only to find out, I was right. I smiled.

"May I ask what this dream was about that added a cute color to your face," I asked. She smiled.

"Don't laugh?" she asked, looking at me.

"Never," I said. I knew I couldn't laugh at her. I would be laughing at my own life. I couldn't do that.

"It was a dream about you, proposing, and then us getting married," she said. I could tell she was worried about telling me. I smiled. I see why she was so upset. That was going to happen, one day. When I have enough strength to pull out my mom's ring again, I would. Emmett knew how I wanted the ring. It didn't fit Rose. It would fit Bella perfectly. While Bella was staying with us, she wanted to wear some rings, but she didn't have any. Mom had told her to follow her and they went to her room and tried on rings. They fit Bella without a problem. Mom winked at me. She knew I was getting the ring. I just couldn't wait until I was strong enough. I sighed.

"I'm going to fix breakfast for everyone, I'll be in the kitchen if you wanna help," I said, standing up to kiss her forehead. She smiled and nodded. I entangled our fingers together and lead her into the kitchen. I started cooking. When I was almost done, the rest of the crew came sleepily downstairs. Bella snorted.

"Nice sex hair, Alice," she said, laughing. I laughed. Emmett looked at Bella with wide-eyed.

"You two didn't have sex last night?" Emmett said. I laughed, shaking my head. Bella rolled her eyes.

"No, we didn't, how many time do we have to tell you we are waiting?" she asked him. I piped up.

"74,432,698 times," I said, grinning. Emmett scowled at me. We all laughed at that.

"What I actually was going to say was, they way you two were looking at each other when we came home, we thought that you had talked about it," he said. We both shook our head.

"No, I am too scared that I am going to get pregnant, because the protection they have for that isn't 100% reliable. Birth control has 99% reliability, and condoms don't always work," Bella said. I got wide-eyed. She hadn't told _me_ that. Here she was telling the whole family, casually. Bella bit her lip. "Whoops," she said, meaning she didn't mean to say that. Who would've thought that was why she wouldn't have sex? I mean, I didn't care. She wanted to wait. It was her choice when we did it. Did I want it? Of course, all people do. I just have the control to wait.

"Not because of your parents?" I asked, still in shock. She got wide-eyed. She just remembered she hadn't told me.

"Edward, I-" she said. I knew she was feeling terrible about it. I waved it off.

"It's okay, love," I said. She smiled apologizing. I smiled her favorite smile.

"Edward, I'm sorry," she said really fast before I could blow her off again. I laughed.

"It is okay, Bella," I said. She smiled. I walked over to her and started making out with her. When we pulled away, Emmett was staring wide-eyed at the doorway. We looked that way.

"Shit-"

* * *

**So, since I might be able to post soon. I'll just go ahead and tell you its... drum roll please (buzz roll then fades) **

**Carlisle. His reaction isn't going to be pretty. Let's see if everyone actually reads the notes. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Review. :) Until I post again...**

**-Ski**


	17. 16- Never Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**Okay, so it came to my awareness that I have made a mistake in her name. I am terribly sorry about that and that is fixed. I'm not use to her being a Cullen when she isn't married. Also, did I state in this story about only wanting constructive criticism? It doesn't help anything. I was being very open about Bella's reasons. That is one of the reasons I won't do it! It isn't excuses it is a fear. She isn't making excuses. Please, don't say that stuff. Everything about that is 100% facts. People have used condoms and still gotten pregnant. People have been on birth control and still gotten pregnant. So, only stick to constructive criticism. Thanks. Anyways, Charlie comes in the story in this chapter. :) Anyone that read the author's note or Musical cake's review knows who it was. I knew it would be a while before I updated, so I told you. Don't expect a post anytime soon. Competition is Saturday. :O I am freaking out. Thanks.**

* * *

"Isabella Marie Cullen!" Carlisle screamed. I winced at the use of my full name. I saw Edward back away from me.

"Dad, we weren't doing anything, we were kissing, you and Mom do that all of the time. Why are you so worked up about this?" I said, raising my voice as the words came, so much I screamed the last bit at him. He was raging. I looked at him. Mom walked in.

"Bella, Carlisle, guys, what the heck is going on?" Mom asked. I looked at Dad. He was glaring at me.

"Well, are you going to tell her that you're over-reacting about this whole thing or am I?" I asked. I hated getting mad at Dad, but he just made me so- Ugh!

"Esme, this boy is leaving this house for good, now," Carlisle screamed, pointing at Edward. I was done for today.

"Carlisle, you are not kicking him out!" I screamed, "Where the hell is going to go? On the streets?"

"Hell yes! That boy isn't living with us anymore. You two are obviously more serious then you are telling us. When you get pregnant, don't come to us for help," Carlisle screamed at me. I froze. Edward froze also. Everyone stood there, shocked.

"Dad, she hasn't had sex with him, she told me so, and you know that I am one person she can't lie to, Dad, the reason she won't have sex is because she is very scared about her getting pregnant. She doesn't trust birth-control because it only has a 99% guarantee that it'll work. She doesn't trust condoms because she just isn't sure about that. She is terrified that she will get pregnant and the boy will leave her," Alice said. She knew I hadn't had sex with him.

"We all just saw them kissing like they have, and Alice Elizabeth Cullen don't get yourself involved in this," he screamed, pointing at her. She sighed.

"Too bad I'm not a Cullen anymore, Dad," she said. Carlisle got wide-eyed and glared at Jasper. We all looked shocked, and confused, except Jasper. "Jasper and I got married without you two knowing, court house you could say, since I'm 20 and he is 20 also, we went to the courthouse on our last date and I officially became Alice Elizabeth Cullen Hale," she said. Dad growled.

"All of you, except Bella, are no longer allowed in this house," he screamed. I knew that included Alice.

"Well then, have a nice life," I screamed, going upstairs with the others.

"What?" Dad screamed.

"I am moving out with everyone else, and you will never see me again, this is why I never had a boyfriend that stayed with me long enough to be considered one, because you never approved. I am a whore who has had sex with every guy I meet apparently," I screamed. Dad growled and came up to my room where Edward and I were packing. He got in the doorway and froze. "Dad, what's wrong?" I asked. He never freezes like that. All of a sudden, he passed out. I ran over to him, Edward following me. "Mom, Dad is unconscious, call 9-1-1," I screamed. Alice ran out of her bedroom. I held Dad's head in my lap. Mom ran up to where he was after grabbing a phone and told them his condition. She immediately handed the phone to me. "Hello?" I asked, as Mom bent down to give CPR.

"_He is probably having a seizure, is he flopping around uncontrollably?" _9-1-1 said so fast I could barely understand them.

"Yes, we are trying to give him CPR, but he won't stay still," I said.

"_Not good, the ambulance will be there very soon. Don't move from where you all are and continue to try to give the CPR._" 9-1-1 said, very fast again. About that time, an ambulance pulled up.

"Hello, where are you?" they screamed.

"Up the stairs," we all screamed. They immediately started running up the stairs and towards us.

"We've got him, we presume that you are his wife since you were giving him the CPR, would you like to join?" the man asked, while lifting Dad on a cot-looking thing.

"Yes," Mom said, getting up and following them out to the ambulance. I turned to Edward.

"We can't leave, Dad will need us," I said. Everyone nodded. We all got into our cars and drove to the hospital. We got there and ran in.

"Carlisle Cullen," Alice said. I was crying at this point. Alice was more controlled, but a little uneasy with the tears.

"Room 635," the secretary said. We all ran to the room. He was lying there. A nurse walked in.

"I'm sorry, but you can't be in here, only family members are allowed in here," the nurse said. Alice and I looked at each other.

"We are family; Carlisle is our father and father-in-law," Alice and I said quickly. She hesitated but nodded. We ran over to the bed. Esme looked at us with disappointment. "Emmett and Edward consider him a father," I said. She smiled.

~A few hours later~

"Nurse, he is waking up," Mom said. I squeezed Edward's hand for comfort. Dad groaned awake as the nurse walked in.

"Esme, what happened?" Dad asked, grabbing Mom's hand. She smiled at him.

"You had a stress seizure, you were screaming at everyone except me, and you just collapsed and started having a seizure," she explained. Dad automatically remembered why he had been screaming at us. He shot Alice, Rose, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and me an apologetic look. I smiled at him.

"Sorry, I just saw you two kissing and I started assuming, I started screaming, and then Alice told me she was married and I was in complete shock and still anger about you two, I did not mean to do that, they can stay if they would like," Dad said. I shot up and noticed Alice had also. We both went to the bed and hugged him.

"It's okay, Dad, I shouldn't have done that, we just didn't know you were home, you know how Edward is, he doesn't do that in front of adults, he feels it isn't polite," I said. Dad smiled and nodded. The doctor came in.

"Well, Carlisle seems you need to calm down some," Dr. Swan said. Dad laughed.

"Charlie, nice to see you again, I didn't know you became a doctor," Dad said, smiling. I looked between the two. "Oh, how rude of me, Charlie, this is my family, Bella and Alice, my two beautiful daughters, Jasper, Alice's new husband, Edward, Bella's boyfriend, Emmett, Edward's brother, and Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend and Jasper's sister," Dad said. Charlie shook his head.

"You all would lie to the nurse just to see him," Charlie said, laughing. We started laughing a little bit. "Wait, Edward and Emmett, Edward and Elizabeth Mason's son?" he asked, looking at them both. Edward tensed up.

"Yes, they are in a very difficult situation at the moment," I said for them. I could tell they were trying not to cry again.

"I am very sorry for your loss, I was friends with them before they passed, I was also the one that tried to save them, I have actually been looking for you two," Charlie said. Edward and Emmett looked at him with confused looks. Charlie pulled something out of his pocket in a velvet box. Edward smiled.

"I have been looking everywhere for that," Edward said. I could tell he was excited.

"They found it when they found the thief, and they knew I was friends with them, so they gave it to me," Charlie said. Why didn't they give it to Edward and Emmett? What was he not telling us? Something smells fishy about him.

* * *

**Hey, so what's up with Charlie? teehee. This story is turning out better then I thought it would. Okay, so if we can get 10 more reviews for this chapter. I will very happy. Well, review. Hope you enjoyed.**

**-Ski**


	18. 17- Rings, Violence, and Plans

**Author's Note**:

**POV: Bella**

**HEY! So, please, please, please, please, don't be mad at me. I have been busy with percussion (drums), school-work, drama, and I have had some really bad writer's block. I'm so sorry for the long update. I did warn you all though that I won't be able to update often because I am in the midst of the busiest times of the year, busier than exams! So sorry. Love all you guys (in a non-weird way) and thank you so much for the reviews!**

* * *

Edward looked at me with skeptical eyes. I looked at him with the same expression. Edward and Emmett had received everything else, except the ring, which Edward had specifically asked for. They said the robber had stolen it.

"Uhmm, Charlie, quick question, when did they give the ring to you?" I asked. Esme looked at us with confusion as everyone else did, besides Emmett. He was glaring at Charlie, as were Edward and I.

"Right after we knew they were dead," he said. We got wide-eyed. Edward started growling.

"That is funny, because Edward specifically asked for the ring and they said the robber had taken it," I said, raising my eyebrow. Esme got wide-eyed. Carlisle looked back and forth between us. Edward got up and started walking towards him. He grabbed his neck and shoved into the wall.

"You killed my fucking parents, you fucking ass hole," Edward hissed through clenched teeth. I ran over to him and placed my hand on his arm. Emmett was calling the police.

"Edward, baby, not here, please," I said, begging him to stop. I didn't want Carlisle in anymore stress.

"Bella, he killed my parents, what am I suppose to do? Stand here and act like this bastard is innocent?" Edward asked me. He had gone from hissing at Charlie to talking calmly to me. I knew that was difficult.

"Edward, some people are on their way, please, don't do this here," I said, grabbing his arm again. He breathed a deep breath. He was about to turn around when Charlie got his free arm and punched Edward in the face. I saw a red haze instantly. "You son of a bitch, don't you dare punch him," I said, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. He groaned. Edward punched him across the face, knocking him out. Everyone stared at me with their mouths hanging open, except Edward.

"I taught her some self-defense before she moved in with me, just in case something happened when I couldn't be there," Edward said, explaining how I knew what to do. Alice snapped out of it. She ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked. I nodded. The police ran in about then.

"Where is he?" they asked, looking at Edward. Edward pointed to the unconscious body.

"He is just unconscious, he punched me and then tried taking off; Bella grabbed his arm, pulled it behind his back, and then I punched him to knock him out," Edward explained. They nodded. They stuck him in hand-cuffs. He was just waking up. They realized this and read him his rights. They were about out when a police officer turned around.

"Oh, Edward and Emmett, we almost forgot," he said, smiling. We all gave him confused looks. "Well, you want the ring don't ya?" he asked, chuckling at our confused expressions. Everyone laughed and Edward nodded. The police officer threw him in the ring. I looked up at him and smiled.

"One day," Edward whispered in my ear. I knew he was talking about how he was going to use it one day. I knew that he had his reasons for not doing it now.

~A few days later~

"Welcome home, Dad," I said, smiling. He smiled back at me after hugging me.

"It is good to be home," he said. I laughed.

"Hungry?" I asked. Dad got wide-eyed and nodded really fast. He hadn't a home-cooked meal in a few days and only ate awful hospital food. I laughed. "King Ranch Chicken is on the counter," I said, pointing to the kitchen. Dad smiled and sprinted for the kitchen. Edward smiled and came to wrap his arms around my waist. He kissed me on the cheek.

"I think he missed Bella cooking, huh?" Edward asked. I nodded and kissed him. Esme walked in about that time. Edward quickly pulled away. Esme smiled at his politeness.

"It is alright, I won't freak out and have a stress seizure because I see you two doing things that couples do, you two are tame for being teenagers, probably because you haven't had sex yet," Esme said, looking at me. I laughed and nodded.

"Mom, don't worry about that, Edward and I are 'old-schooled'," I said, smiling at her. She laughed.

"What do you mean 'old-schooled'?" she asked. I laughed.

"Meaning not like most teenagers think today," I said. She laughed and nodded. I loved my mom. I loved my dad, of course, but my mom was the best. She was my best friend, but when I needed her to be a mother, she was one. She isn't very much older than me. Carlisle and Esme had sex before marriage. They were madly in love. Well, she got pregnant. She was reluctant to tell Dad, afraid he would run away. She told him and all he did was propose. They got married and had Alice. Well, two years later, here I came. My mom was only 20 at the time. She was 18 when she had Alice. They regretted not waiting, so they don't want us to do it.

"I'm glad you two are waiting to do that, we all know you two will not regret it when y'all get married, Carlisle and I did regret not waiting, but out of it we had Alice," Esme said, smiling. I smiled. Dad walked in.

"Are you two talking about me again?" he asked. My mouth fell open. Edward had said the same thing. I was shocked. Edward looked at me and laughed. I joined in when the shock wore off. "Bella, Edward, what is so funny?" Carlisle asked. I laughed harder, and shook my head. I held up one finger and when I finally caught my breath I told him.

"When I first moved into Edward's house, Emmett was talking to me about Edward because he wasn't out there, so when Edward walked out there the first thing he said to us was, 'are y'all talking about me again?'" I said. Carlisle glared at me. "Dad, I have been saying 'y'all' for a long time, just not in front of you," I said. He nodded. Alice walked in and danced over to me. She was graceful for her own good sometimes. Jasper saw it and his mouth fell open. Carlisle glared at him and Jasper shut his mouth quickly. Alice giggled.

"Dad, he can do that, or did you forget the he is my _husband_," Alice said. Carlisle shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Alice, I'm still accepting that news," Carlisle said. Alice nodded and went over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, Dad, I'll always be your little girl, and besides, we were gonna tell all of you soon, I want an actual wedding ceremony," Alice said. Jasper walked over to her and kissed her cheek. I smiled at their sweetness.

"Well, Alice, we better get planning it then," Carlisle said, winking at her. Alice squealed loudly. Everyone started laughing. I smiled. Alice was gonna get her dream wedding and soon.

* * *

**YAY! Okay, so I have this new story idea and I need all of your opinions on it. I won't start on it till I'm finished with one of the ones I'm working on. I'm going to call it Changed by You. Here is the summary, I'm gonna work on it.**

_After I break up with Edward because he is moving to another state, and I hate long-distance relationships. I start singing. I had danced all of my life. I get discovered in a cafe. Who knew that four years later I would be singing with the famous Edward Cullen? Everything I had worked towards to not love the man I reluctantly broke up with because he moved is standing beside me. He had gotten discovered also, a year after me. Who knew my past would come up to me in my future? EXB All human!_

**So, what do you think? Awful idea? Terrible? You wouldn't read it? What? PM or review whatcha think. Until I update...  
**

**-Ski**


	19. 18- Planning and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**Okay, I've said sorry multiple times. I hope y'all haven't given up hope on this story. It is almost complete. Nothing major really happens in this chapter, but that doesn't mean it isn't important. This leads up to something VERY important which will happen next chapter. You're going to love it! I hope. Btw, I'm writing another story (my third one) but it isn't on here and it isn't a fan-fiction. I call it a memoir fiction. I took an event in my life that has happened recently and made a possible outcome of my future. It is on Wattpad. It's called Life Without Hope.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"Bella, I'm going to get my dream wedding, not a courthouse wedding. I get to pick out my dress; I get to pick out the colors; you get to be my maid of honor!" Alice squealed, running up to me. I laughed. Then, that last part had hit my brain and I felt my mouth fall open.

"What the heck did you just say, Alice?" I asked, in complete shock. She looked at me, confused.

"I said, 'I'm going to get my dream wedding, not a courthouse wedding-" I cut her off.

"No, after that," I said. Did I really hear her say that I was going to be able to be her _maid of honor_? No, I couldn't have. I mean, sure I was her sister. We did promise to each other that when we got married we would be each maids of honor, but that was when she was 14. I was 12. That was what, 5 or 6 years ago? I'm sure she forgot about it. Alice rolled her eyes, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Bella, when I made that promise six years ago, I meant it. You're going to be my maid-of honor. Who else would I get? Rose?" Alice asked. I nodded. She shook her head. "Nope, I have something special in mind for the maid of honor," she said, winking at me. I looked at her. She had a devious glee in her eyes.

"And what the hell is that plan?" I asked.

"Isabella Marie Cullen!" Mom scowled me. Dad shot me a disapproving glare.

"Sorry, what the _heck _is that plan?" I asked coldly. I didn't want to be angry, but I hated surprises.

"I'm not telling you, and don't say if I don't tell you you'll back out, because Rose can't be my maid of honor. Her virtue has been taken. That brings bad luck," Alice said.

"Well then, I guess you won't have a maid of honor, because I'm not doing it," I said. Alice eyes grew wide.

"If I tell you now, you won't do it, please just trust me and do it, I want the wedding to be in a few days or weeks," Alice said. Mom looked at her as if she had grown three heads.

"Alice Mary Cullen Hale! It takes six months to plan out a wedding. How do you plan to do it in weeks?" Mom asked.

"Six days or six weeks, six weeks will probably be easier. A months' work shoved into a week or day," Alice said, smiling. Mom shook her head and laughed.

"Of course, I should've known she would want the same thing," Mom said. We now looked at her as if she had grown three heads. Mom looked up and straight at Alice. "Alice, I need to show you something. Bella is the only one allowed. If I catch anyone trying to catch a peek at it, I will kick you out of the house, minus Carlisle, he knows his punishment for it," Mom said, winking at Dad. We all gagged because we all knew what his punishment was, no sex for a long time. Dad got wide-eyed and shook his head.

"Those boys aren't going anywhere," Dad said. Mom smiled. We started walking to their room. We got there and she pointed to the bed. Alice and I sat down and as she walked into the closet we looked at each other.

"What is doing in there? I mean, she said her wedding dress was ruined in the move from New York to Washington. She loved it and was sad to see it ruined. She wanted us to walk down the aisle in it, but that isn't going to happen," Alice said, smiling sadly. Mom walked in smiling and holding a garment bag.

"Or is it?" Mom asked. Alice got wide-eyed and ran to open the bag.

"Mom, how did you save it?" Alive squealed. Mom smiled.

"Well, it was just torn really bad at some places so I took it to a wedding dress shop and asked if they could fix it so my daughters could wear it. They fixed it. They even said that if you wanted some designs changed on it to come to them and they'll gladly fix it and make it look just as good as it did 20 years ago," Mom smiled. We hugged her.

"Mom, it's perfect, thank you so much, it is everything I want," Alice said. She then handed it to me. I looked at it. It was beautiful, but it wasn't my style. It was completely white and strapless. It had a silver beading at the belt that made this royal looking thing at the center. It was made of complete silk. It had a kinda ruffled breast area and was covered in the same silver beading as the belt. I smiled.

"It's beautiful and perfect for you, Alice," I said. Mom looked at me.

"I know you don't like it. I knew you wouldn't," Mom said, smiling. I smiled back.

"Gah, Bella, why do you have to spend so much money on a wedding?" Alice said, winking at me. I scoffed.

"Oh, please, you don't have to buy a dress and will spend more than me," I said, smirking at her. She shrugged and we put the dress back up. We went downstairs to find the boys watching the baseball game. Edward, Jazz, and Dad all looked at us and smiled. We looked at our man and smiled. We walked over to them and sat in their lap.

"Go have Alice put you in something nice and we'll go somewhere just us two," Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded. I looked at Alice.

"Hey, Alice, Edward and I are going on a date, come help me get ready please?" I asked. Her face started glowing. She nodded and got up. We went into my room to get ready. She walked into my closet after pointing me towards the bathroom. I grabbed my toiletries and went to take a shower. I turned the water as warm as it could possibly be and hopped in. I washed my hair in my favorite coconut shampoo and washed my body in my strawberry body wash. I shaved my legs and armpits. I got out and dried off then squeezed all of the water out of my hair. I looked around saw a blue outfit and stuck it on. I came out situating the dress. It was a strapless medium blue dress with a band right under the breast. It ended about 5 inches above my knee with a Tinkerbell dress design but had a train that went to my ankles. Alice saw, put black heels in my face, and then put me in my make-up chair. She dried my hair, straightened it, put on natural make-up but smoky eye shadow. She made a black wing on both of my eyes.

"Alright, you're done, and in record time. Now, go get your man," Alice said. I nodded and stood up. I walked downstairs to find Edward in a black dress shirt, black dress pants and dress shoes. He looked like himself. He had a blue tie that matched my dress. He saw me and smiled. I blushed, knowing I had been caught checking him out. We've been dating about a year now, but have been to hell and back in that time period.

"You ready to go, love?" Edward asked, linking my arm. I smiled and nodded. He did my favorite smile back. "Then let's go," he said. I heard a hint of nervousness in his voice but blew it off. He would tell me why he was nervous when he was ready. We walked out to the car and he opened the door for me.

"Thank you, kind sir," I said, smiling. He chuckled.

"You're welcome, beautiful lady," he said. I smiled. "Have I told you look really sexy tonight?" Edward asked. I gaped at him.

"Edward Anthony Mason, you've never once in your lifetime called me sexy," I said. He laughed.

"Beautiful is correct, cute is an understatement, and sexy is beyond correct," he said. I smiled. He turned on the car and drove off towards our mystery location.

* * *

**R&R and you'll be mentioned in the next author's note. I'm probably not gonna update until I get a review because I feel like no one is reading this story anymore. Please, review.**

**-Ski**


	20. 19- Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**Thanks to the following reviewers: mrscullen92, cbmorefie, and Musical cake. Y'all are awesome! **

**Two chapters in two days. Whoo! Okay, so sorry, no update for about another week. :/ Tomorrow- cleaning my room. Sunday- church and then going to Birmingham with a friend. Monday~Friday- Indoor Drumline practice. :( Yep.**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't freak out every time I watch the fight scene in Breaking Dawn Part 2 if I owned Twilight.**

* * *

"Bella, we're almost there, will you do me a huge favor?" Edward asked. I smiled and nodded. "Close your eyes and don't peek until I tell you, don't freak out when I get out of the car, okay?" he asked. I nodded and did as he told me. We came to a stop and Edward got out of the car. I heard my door open. "Bella, turn your body towards the sound of my voice, but don't open your eyes yet," he said. I did as he said. He grabbed my hand and helped me out of the car. He let go of me and I heard the trunk open. I took a sniff of air. It smelt like outside. Where were we? Edward's hands covered my eyes and I felt my back pressed closely to his chest. I smiled at our closeness. "Start walking, if you trust me don't open your eyes and let me guide you, if you don't trust me open your eyes and we'll leave," Edward said. I frowned. I wanted to open my eyes and see where we are.

"Edward, let's go, I trust you," I said. He kissed me quickly on my lips and we started walking. He entangled our fingers together and started guiding me. I heard faint music. "Edward, are we close?" I asked, sounding like a five-year old. He chuckled.

"Bella, love, we're close, don't worry," he said. I smiled. We were close to me figuring out where we were and why we were here. We walked a few more steps before I realized what song was playing. 'A Thousand Years Part 2' by Christina Perri was playing. This was our song. He set this whole thing up. I listened to the lyrics.

_The day we met._

_Frozen I held my breath._

_Right from the start, I knew that I'd found a home for my heart…_

_Beats fast._

_Colors and promises._

_How to be brave._

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone._

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer._

_I have died everyday waiting for you._

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_Time stands still._

_Beauty in all she is._

_I will be brave._

_I will not let anything take away._

_What's standing in front of me._

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this._

_One step closer._

_I have died everyday waiting for you._

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_One step closer._

_I have died everyday waiting for you._

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along I'll believe I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me._

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

I smiled. "Edward, I know that you set this up now where are we?" I asked. He laughed and let go of my hand.

"Stay there and don't open your eyes until I say to," Edward said. I knew he would say open very soon so I listened to him. What was he doing? "Alright, you can open them now," Edward said. I opened and looked around. We were at the park we had one of our dates at. This one was the most special though. It was romantic. We both had a blast. I looked around for Edward and found him on one knee. "Isabella Marie Cullen, you've been my life since day one, I've loved you ever since that first day in Biology our junior year. I knew I would've asked you this one day, but when my mother died I thought that would set me back a month or two, especially since the robber took the ring. That day, you didn't push me into doing something I didn't want to do you let me go my pace at how I wanted to heal. You were there with me the whole way. I love you, Isabella, so will you do me the extraordinary honor of being my wife?" Edward asked. I was crying so I nodded. Edward stood up, picked me up, and swirled us in a circle. I giggled.

"Edward," I said.

"Yes, love?" he asked. I kissed him.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said. I then heard 'Ours by Taylor Swift' come on. I looked up confused until I found my family: Dad, Mom, Jazz, Alice, Emmett, and Rose were all here. They all were smiling at me. Edward grabbed my hand and we started dancing. I listened to the lyrics.

_Elevator buttons and morning air._

_Stranger's silence makes me want to take the stairs._

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares._

_But right now, my time is theirs._

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves._

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you._

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, my choice is you._

_So, don't you worry about your pretty little mind._

_People throw rocks at things that shine._

_And life makes love look hard._

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours._

_You never know what people have up their sleeves._

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me._

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip-gloss smiles._

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine._

_And you'll say_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough._

_But this love is ours._

_And it's not theirs to speculate_

_If it's wrong_

_And_

_Your hands are tough_

_But they are where mine belong_

_And _

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_

_With this song for you…_

'_Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak._

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_

'_Cause my heart is yours_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard…_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_But they can't take what's ours._

_They can't take what's ours._

_The stakes are high, the water's rough._

_But this love is ours._

We danced and swayed. Everyone had left about an hour ago. It was magical. "So, _Mrs. Mason,_ how does it feel wearing my mother's ring?" Edward asked. I smiled at the name.

"If it's a perfect fit, you know she's the one," I said, quoting an old saying. He smiled at me.

"I love you, Isabella," he said.

"I love you, Edward," I said. I couldn't help but feel that this is just calm before the storm. I didn't want to feel it, but I felt something big was coming. It might break us apart. It might bring us closer together. Who knows?

* * *

**I forgot. I don't own 'Ours by Taylor Swift' or 'A Thousand Years Part 2 by Christina Perri'. Hope you liked this chapter. So, they're engaged! I will put up a picture of the dress she is wearing and her ring if you want. :) R&R**

**-Ski**


	21. 20- You Part 1

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

"Guys, we're home," I screamed. Everyone had left before us, giving us some time on an actual date. I had found out that Edward asked my dad when I was with Alice and Mom looking at the dress. No one answered. I looked at my phone. I had a new text message.

_Hey, honey, Carlisle got called to a last minute business trip to New York. Be home soon. Love you bunches. Alice and Jasper joined us to continue planning and Alice wanted to shop here._

I smiled. "They're in New York, everyone except Emmett and Rose," I said. Edward looked up at Emmett's room.

"I don't hear anything; did they go to Rose's?" Edward asked. I shrugged. "I'm going to check in Emmett's room, if they are here I'll be able to hear them before I walk in," Edward said.

"Alright, I'm going to the room. I need to show you something," I said, smiling. Edward nodded slowly. "It's nothing bad. I think and hope you'll like it," I said. He nodded and we both went upstairs. I walked into my room and had just pulling out something for the surprise when I heard a high-pitch scream. Why did it sound like Rose just screamed bloody murder? I then heard a door slam shut.

"Oh my god, guys, I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you, I was checking to see if you were at Rose's house or not," Edward said through the door. I placed the object down and walked to him.

"Edward, let's go get the memory out of your head shall we?" I asked, winking at him.

"Thanks, Bella," Rose screamed. I laughed.

"Welcome, Rose," I screamed back. I then heard something and did not want to find out what it was. Edward and I came in and he saw the guitar. He gave me a confused look. "Just sit down and you'll see," I said. He followed me, obviously wanting to know. I smiled and grabbed the guitar and sat down next to him. I closed my eyes and started playing the chords to what I called 'Love Story'.

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I closed my eyes and the flashback starts._

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd._

_And say Hello._

_Little did I know_

_That you were my Romeo, you were throwing pebbles._

_And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, please, don't go_

_And I said,_

"_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes"_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while_

'_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"_

_But you were everything to me, I was begging you, please, don't go_

_And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story, baby just say "Yes"_

_Oh, oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said,_

"_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,_

"_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes"_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

'_Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

When I finished playing I opened my eyes back up and looked to see how Edward's reaction. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide. I looked at him and knew I shouldn't have showed it to him. "You hate it don't you?" I asked, nodding. "I figured you would," I said. He looked at me.

"Bella, who was that song for?" he asked.

"You," I said, running out of the room crying. I knew I shouldn't have showed it to him.

* * *

**OMG! So, I got 811 words on this one. Short one but part two of this chapter will come up. :) I think you'll enjoy it. R&R.**

**-Ski**


	22. 21- You Part 2

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Edward**

**Okay, so this chapter is longer but starts at the same spot Chapter 20 did. It has more stuff. Now, I've got a drumline competition Saturday. It doesn't start until 12 PM but should be done by the latest three. I'll probably update then and update Wednesday as well. I don't have practice that day. YAY! So, more updates soon. :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm a little too obsessed with Twilight. I don't own it though. Although, I wouldn't mind owning Edward. ;)**

* * *

"Guys, we're home," Bella screamed. Everyone had left after me texting Alice asking her to leave so we could have an actual date. I had told her that I asked her dad when she looking at something with Alice and Esme. It was quiet in the house unlike usual when someone scream they're home. Bella's phone went off telling her she had a text. She read it and smiled at me. I melted like I always do when Bella smiles at me. "They're in New York, everyone except Emmett and Rose," she said. I looked up at Emmett's room.

"I don't hear anything. Did they go to Rose's?" I asked. Bella shrugged. "I'm going to check Emmett's room, if they are here I'll be able to hear them before I walk in," I said.

"Alright, I'm going to the room. I need to show you something," Bella said, smiling. I nodded slowly. What did she have to show me? I hope it isn't anything bad. "It's nothing bad. I think and hope you'll like it," she said. I nodded and then we both went upstairs with her ahead of me. She went into our room while I stopped at Emmett's door. I didn't hear moans or other sex sounds so I peeked in to see if they were here watching a movie or something. I then looked to see Emmett freezing from wrapping a condom around his man parts and Rose under him. Rose saw me and screamed. I slammed the door shut.

"Oh my god, guys, I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you, I was checking to see if you were at Rose's house or not," I said through the door. Bella came into the hallway seeing me in my scarred state. I now know what Mom thought when she walked in on them having sex. Bella started walking towards me.

"Edward, let's go get the memory out of your head shall we?" Bella asked, winking at me. She grabbed my hand and walked me to the room with her back to me. What were we going to do in there?

"Thanks, Bella," Rose screamed. Bella laughed. That was my favorite melody. I loved making her laugh.

"Welcome, Rose," Bella screamed back. I then heard something and knew exactly what it is. We had come to the room. We walked in and I saw a guitar lying on the bed. Why did she have a guitar? I thought she had to show me something. I gave her a confused look. "Just sit down and you'll see," she said. She looked nervous about something. I did as she said, curious as to what she was doing. She smiled, grabbed the guitar, and sat down next to me. What was the surprise and what did have to do with a guitar? She then closed her eyes and started playing a tune I didn't recognize. Did she write it? She then started singing.

_We were both young when I first saw you. _

_I closed my eyes and the flashback starts._

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd. _

_And say Hello. _

_Little did I know,_

_That you were my Romeo, you were throwing pebbles. _

_And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet" _

_And I was crying on the staircase _

_Begging you, please, don't go _

_And I said,_

"_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone _

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes"_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew _

_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while _

'_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter _

_And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet" _

_But you were everything to me, I was begging you, please, don't go_

_And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes _

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel _

_This love is difficult but it's real _

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess _

_It's a love story, baby just say "Yes"_

_Oh, oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading _

_When I met you on the outskirts of town _

_And I said,_

"_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,_

"_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes" _

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

'_Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

I couldn't believe how good she was at singing. Her voice was beautiful. I didn't realize my mouth had dropped open until she opened her eyes and looked regretful. I knew my eyes were wide. I was completely shocked and mind-blown. "You hate it don't you?" she asked, nodding. I didn't have time to answer before her eyes started tearing up. "I figured you would," she said. I looked at her.

"Bella, who was that song for?" I asked. I knew it was for me and I have no idea why I said that instead of comforting her. She probably thought that I hated it now.

"You," she said before running out of our room, crying. I sat there shocked for a minute and then ran after her. It was too late though. She was pulling out of the driveway. Where was she going? I jumped in my car and sped off in the direction she went. I had to get her. I couldn't lose her because I didn't comfort her. She had to be mine, forever.

* * *

**Word Count is 1,042. Oh my geebers! This chapter was super hard to write just because of the ending. Y'all better review this chapter. I lost precious sleep on a school night so I could update. :) I know a girl who is going to be sleepy tomorrow. :( Oh well. Well, hope y'all liked it. **

**-Ski**


	23. 22- I Love Fate

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**So, I've gotten Breaking Dawn Part 1 (Extended Edition) and Part 2 in a combo set. :D Too bad it's my sister's and she won't let me watch it in my room because I only have my computer. :( Oh well. Enough rambling. Thanks for the reviews from reviewers:** _thelionismine, loving-this-twilight, mrscullen922, cbmorefie, kay11kay1,_ **and the guest reviewer. **

**Disclaimer: I cry during the fight scene in Breaking Dawn Part 2, therefore, I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I was being stupid when I showed Edward the song I wrote for him. I looked at my left hand. I didn't have the balls to take it off. I knew I couldn't. If Edward wanted it back, I would give it to him when I got home. Who knew I would become not engaged the same day I got engaged? I started crying harder. I was far enough away from the house that no one could find me. I pulled over. I started crying even harder, if it was possible. I turned off my car. I then heard a soft knock on my car window. I looked up to see someone that I didn't expect to see. I opened my car door.

"Edward" sniffle "what" sniffle "are you" sniffle "doing" sniffle "here?" I asked through my tears.

"Bella, turn towards me," Edward said. My body moved on its own and faced him. He took my hands in his. "Look, Bella, the song was beautiful, I asked that question to confirm it was for me, I was so shocked and mind-blown that I couldn't think straight, much less speak. I love you, Bella. I never knew you could play guitar, sing, and compose. You are my life now, there is no turning back. Okay? Now, come on, let's go finish talking about this at home," Edward said.

He looked at me hesitantly. Thunder rumbled and rain started pouring down on us, common for Forks. I got out of my car, closed the car door, and wrapped myself around him. He smiled at my actions. He then knew what I wanted and he granted my wish. He kissed me in the pouring rain. I kissed him back and our lips started moving in sync. I smiled and pulled away. I put our foreheads together. My clothes were sticking to me and I was wearing a white dress and white undergarments. I had to get home and change. "Edward, as much as I love kissing you in the pouring rain, we didn't take into account that I'm wearing all white. Everyone driving by is getting a show that some don't want to and some that I don't want them to," I said. Edward laughed lightly and nodded.

We both got into our cars. I got in and turned on the radio. I heard my favorite song: 'Ours by Taylor Swift'. I laughed. I love fate. Yeah, Edward and I fight, but who doesn't?

Back at home, which surprisingly took a while because I didn't realize how fast I was driving, we walked in to find Emmett and Rose on the couch, fully dressed. "Well, look who decided to come out of their room today," Edward teased. I giggled. Rose looked at me and saw I was wet.

"Edward, why the hell are you both soaking wet?" Rose asked. Edward smiled at me and then her.

"Well, long story short, we had a fight and ended up making out in the rain," I answered for him. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to go talk it out," I said, grabbing his hand and leading us to our room. I walked into the closet, changed into sweats and a t-shirt, went into my bathroom, grabbed a towel, put it on my head, and then walked back out. Edward had changed clothes already and was sitting on my bed.

"Now that we've changed, we need to talk," Edward said. We both laid back against my headboard.

"Edward, what exactly is there to talk about?" I asked. He looked at me like I just had asked him the most stupid question in the world.

"Bella, explain why you drove off after singing to me, why you didn't give me even a second to explain before you ran off crying," he said. I snuggled into his arms.

"I thought you wouldn't like it, I thought you would be mad about not telling you I could play," I said, holding back tears and not meeting his eyes.

"Shocked that you could play? Yes, of course. Mad that you didn't tell me?" he paused and kissed me. We pulled away. "Bella, you could mess up a million times and I would never be mad at you. It is physically impossible for me to be mad at you," he said, placing his hand on my cheek. I leaned into it.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you so much," he said, smiling at me. I kissed him. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against mine. "Bella, will you promise me something?" he asked. I nodded.

"Anything," I said. He smiled.

"If you ever doubt my love for you look at your left hand, please?" he asked. I laughed.

"Okay, I will," I said still laughing.

"Thank you," he said, smiling.

"You are very welcome," I said, kissing him. "I love you," I said, pulling away.

"I love you too," he said.

That night we both just sat against my headboard until we fell asleep.

"_That song is the stupidest song I have ever heard," Edward said, shaking his head. He turned around and started walking off._

"_Edward, where are you going?" I asked._

"_Away from your pathetic self, I'm so glad I saw this before I married you," he said. He turned back to me. "Give me back the ring, Bella," he said, sticking his hand to me. I shakily took the ring off my finger, holding back tears._

"_Edward, before you leave, just know, I love you and always will," I said with my voice shaking. Edward scoffed._

"_I'm over your dumb ass," Edward said, running to his car. A strawberry-blonde appeared out of his car, the one from an earlier dream. He kissed her passionately. I turned away. I ran back in the house and started crying._

I shot up, crying and sweating. Edward looked at me with a worried expression and wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, love, what's wrong?" he asked. I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Nightmares again?" he asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice. He pulled me closer. "If it is the same one you had before, I'll never leave you, Bella, ever," he said. I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said. We went back to sleep and I awoke, no more nightmares, to Alice standing in front of me. I snapped back.

"Alice, you scared the crap out of me," I hissed. Edward's arms were wrapped around me. He groaned awake.

"Mom and Dad want us all down there now, Jasper went to get Rose and Emmett, Dad doesn't care if you're in your pajamas he said to just come down there," Alice said. Edward and I looked at each other. What could be so important that they don't care if we have our pajamas on to tell us? Worried, we jump out of bed and ran into the hallway to find Rose and Emmett already coming into the hallway. They had slipped on pajamas. We all rush downstairs. We see them sitting on the dining room table. This is really important.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" I ask, slowly. Mom looks at Edward and I and smiles. She then looks at Rose and Emmett and chuckles lightly.

"Well, Carlisle and I are going to get straight to the point," she said. We all nod, including Alice and Jasper. They didn't even know. "Your father and I have talked long and hard about this, and we have decided to-

* * *

**You hate me, I know. I'll probably update on 3-14-13. :) I don't have practice tomorrow either. :D Review, please? This chapter took forever and the idea of what is about to happen has been floating around in my head for weeks now. I felt like it was necessary for them to be engaged though. You'll hopefully see why. :) So, I'll definitely end this story with their wedding. I know some of you were hoping for a joint wedding with Alice and Bella but they can't be each other's maids of honor then. ;)**

**-Ski**


	24. 23- The Storm

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**Thanks to the following reviewers:** _cbmorefie, kay11kay1,_ **and**_ Musical cake_**. Here**** you go. :) I think and hope you'll like it. So, without further ado, I give you Chapter 23: The Storm. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Well, Carlisle and I are going to get straight to the point," Mom said. We all nod, including Alice and Jasper. They didn't even know. "Your father and I have talked long and hard about this, and we have decided to-_

* * *

Chapter 23:

"Move to New York," Mom said.

"Mom, but, Alice and Jasper are getting married in less than a year, Rose and Emmett are about to leave for college after Alice's wedding, we can't just pick up and leave," I said. Alice and everyone else stood there in a state of shock.

"We know that Bella," Mom said. I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked.

"We know that, we're moving after Alice and Jasper return from their honeymoon, we're having the wedding in six weeks," Mom said.

"Six weeks!" I yell.

"Bella, I thought you loved New York," she asked.

"Mom, I like small towns better, not as much noise, just because Edward makes me feel like the girl I was in New York doesn't mean I want to move back there, I was myself in New York," I said.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, you are moving to New York with us in six weeks whether you like it or not!" Mom screamed. I had to admit, I hated fighting with her. I just didn't want to move to New York.

"I'm eighteen," I said, smirking. She glared at me.

"You wouldn't," she said.

"I would," I said.

"Move out, but don't hate me when I say 'I told you so' when you're homeless," Mom said.

"Bella, don't do this, why are acting like this?" Edward asked.

"Shut up, Edward, you know how much I fuckin' hate New York because of my stupid ex-boyfriend that cheated on me," I screamed. Everyone gasped, except Alice. "Shit," I said.

"Who are you talking about, Bella?" Edward asked.

"I'll talk to you 'bout it later, Edward," I said.

"No, you'll tell me now, in front of your family," he said.

"Since when do you get to tell me when I have to tell you things?" I screamed.

"Since you said yes," he screamed back.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't have said yes," I screamed. Everyone gasped. "Edward, have fun sleeping in the guest room tonight," I said, before stomping off to my room. I slammed the door shut, locked it, ran over to my bed, and started bawling. Did I really just say that? I heard a knock on the door. "If it is locked that means I don't want to fuckin' talk to anyone, if it's Dad or Mom, sorry about my language," I screamed towards my door.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, you better open this door before I kick it down," Alice screamed.

"I'll help her," Rose screamed. I groaned. I walked over to the door and cracked it open.

"What do you want?" I asked, seeing Mom outside my doorway as well.

"To come in," Alice said, gently. I pulled open the door a little bit, looked to see if anyone was in the hallway, saw the coast was clear, and yanked them inside my room. They plopped down on my bed and looked me dead in the eye.

"What the fuck just happened out there?" Rose asked.

"I don't fuckin' know," I said, sitting beside her with my head in my hands. They both rubbed my back soothingly. "I mean, we fought, but I was in my haze," I said. Mom snorted. "Mom, I'm so sorry about earlier," I said.

"It's okay, sweetie," she said. I smiled.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Did you and Dad ever have a fight like that one?" I asked. She nodded.

"The day before our wedding, actually," she said. I nodded. Maybe we would be okay then. "Y'all are doing exactly what we did," she said. "But, just like you two will do maybe today, tonight, tomorrow, next week, next month, or next year, it doesn't matter. You two will work it out, just do me a favor?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Remember your belief about fighting," she said. With that, she got up and left, leaving just us girls.

"She's right, you know," Rose said. I looked at her in confusion. "Did you seriously think Emmett and I have never fought?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, the most recent one you weren't around for," she said. "It was when you both came back soaking wet," she said. I nodded. That's why they weren't having sex.

"Wait, how did you two fight during sex?" I asked. She laughed and shook her head.

"You know, we don't always have sex," she said. "We had finished our dessert, and were watching a movie, and we just started fighting," she said.

"I just got a text from Jazz, Dad and Mom need us for a few minutes," Alice said, looking at me with guilt on her face.

"Give me time to think, go ahead," I said, pushing them out of my room. I closed the door, but didn't lock it, knowing the boys would probably come up here. I heard the door open. "Hey, guys," I said. I was still on my stomach on the bed with my arms hanging off the edge.

"Bella, let's talk," a smooth-velvety voice said that I immediately recognized. I looked up to confirm that it was Edward. I chuckled lightly. He would be wearing Dad's old football helmet.

_~Next day~_

I woke up in Edward's arms. We had talked from morning until we fell asleep. Luckily, we had finished before we went to sleep. I then heard a door open and a little pixie figure make its way over to me. "Wanna surprise him with something?" Alice whispered, winking at me. I looked and saw he was still asleep by his even breathing. I nodded. She smiled. I wiggled out of his arms. He looked up at me.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward asked, groggily. I shushed him.

"Edward, I'll be back, go back to sleep," I said. He nodded and went back to sleep. We walked outside to the backyard. "Alright, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Remember how you said he loves to hear you sing?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, I know you forgot his birthday is today, so how about a little surprise party," she said. I looked at her.

"What does that have to do with me singing?" I asked.

"You're going to sing on stage at the party," she said. I gasped.

"Just the songs I wrote?" I asked. She nodded. "Good, I have to show him my newest one," I said, winking at her. She smiled and opened her mouth. I put my finger on her mouth. "Yes, you can get it together," I said. She opened her mouth but I placed my finger there again. "Yes, I'm going to ask the boys to take him out for a guy day and then something special when he walks in," I said. She smiled. I went inside and started heading upstairs.

"Oh, and Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Don't worry about the guys, I already asked them," she said, smiling. I laughed.

"Alright," I said. I woke up with Edward and told him to go enjoy a day with the guys that he needs guy time. He reluctantly agreed and went with them. While they were out, Alice, Rose, Dad, Mom, a lot of the neighbors, and I put everything together. We told the guys to return back when it was completely dark outside. Everything was ready, now just to wait for the guys and Edward.

* * *

**So, how was it? Don't worry, a wedding will be coming very soon. :) But which one will come first? ;) Review, please? Oh, by the way, Saturday I'm not getting home until about 5:30. :/ I'll try to still update, but I might be too tired.**

**-Ski**


	25. 24- Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**Okay, so sorry I didn't update yesterday, but like I said earlier. I was way too tired. The competition I went to had this really steep hill. I had to go down it, and then go back up it. It had speed bumps. I officially hate the hill. Don't blame me, blame nature. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"Everyone hide. They're almost here, Bella get into position," Alice screamed. I nodded and went on the stage. I was wearing a short strapless blue dress with diamonds covering the breast area with a little bow in the middle with tutu material that made it puffy that ended about mid-thigh. My shoes were pitch black stilettos and I had smoky eye shadow with everything else natural looking. My hair was straight with a black headband pulling back my bangs to get my hair out of my face. I had just got set with my guitar in front of the mike when my phone buzzed. I saw it was from Edward.

_We just turned on the street. I'll see you soon, love. When I get there, you and I are going to our meadow. I love you so much._

_-E_

I smiled and sighed. I wish I could go there when he gets here. I then heard a door shut in the garage. I quickly hid my phone before they could see the light. "Where are the girls?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, man, maybe they went shopping," someone said, maybe Emmett.

"Bella hasn't texted me back, yet, so maybe they are shopping," he said. I heard the front door open.

"Surprise!" Everyone screamed. Edward eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god, guys, thanks so much," he said. I bit my lip to not laugh. If I laughed he would hear me and it would ruin the surprise.

"Everyone, the DJ is waiting. Let's go into the backyard to start the party!" Alice screamed. Everyone laughed and followed her into the backyard. Edward whispered something to her and she smiled. "You'll have to see," Alice said. I knew he asked where I was. Everyone was in the backyard and I looked up to see Emmett and Jasper where the lighting is at. Alice came up on stage, Jasper and Emmett turning the lights on, following her, and I hid. "Alright, guys, since this is Edward's surprise party, we decided for you all a special treat, so without further ado, I give you the un-famous, beautiful, talented, the girl that knows all of my secrets, Isabella Marie Cullen!" she screamed. Everyone started screaming while Alice. I laughed and walked up to the mike stand and placed the mike on it. Emmett and Jasper had two lights on, both on me at the moment. I cleared my throat.

"Hey, everyone, so ever since Edward and I have started dating a year ago, I've composed songs. This one I wrote for something that happened very recently and what took place when it all happened. It is a love song, but it's a fun song that is up-beat. I think y'all will like it," I said. "So without further ado, I give you my latest song, 'Stay, Stay, Stay'," I said, starting to play the chords. The second light then moved to Edward in the crowd. I looked at him and smiled.

_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night._

_I threw my phone across the room at you._

_I was expecting some dramatic turn away._

_But you stayed._

_This morning I said we should talk about it._

'_Cause I believe you should never leave a fight unresolved._

_That's when you came in wearing a football helmet._

_And said okay, let's talk_

_And I said._

_Stay, stay, stay_

_I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time._

_You think that's it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad._

_But, I think that's it's best if we both stay_

_Before you, I've only dated self indulgent takers _

_Who took all of their problem out on me_

_But you carry my groceries and now I'm always laughing._

_I love you, because you have given me no but choice to_

_Stay, stay, stay_

_I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time._

_You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad._

_But I think it's best if we both stay_

_Stay, stay, stay._

_You took the time to memorize me, my fears, my hopes and dreams,_

_I just like hanging out with you_

_All the time_

_All those times that you didn't leave,_

_It's been occurring to me_

_I'd like to hang out with you for my whole life._

_Stay and I'll be loving you for quite some time_

_No one else is gonna love me when I get mad, mad, mad._

_So I think it's best if we both stay, stay, stay_

_Stay, stay, stay_

_Stay, stay, stay_

_I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time_

_You think it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad_

_But, I think it's best if we both stay._

_Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay._

_Stay, stay, stay_

_I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time_

_You think it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad_

_But I think that it's best if we both stay._

When I strummed the last chord everyone started clapping and cheering. I smiled at them. "Thank you, everyone," I said. I continued on to play 'Love Song' and 'Oath', which isn't a love song but something I wrote for Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. "Alright, this next song is something I wrote as soon as I broke up with my ex-fiancé, Mike, after Edward came to Forks my feelings for him just went through the roof, my life just turned around and well, this song is for every fifteen year old girl, here is one of my favorite songs, I call it 'Fifteen'," I said. I started playing the chords.

_You take a deep breath_

_And you walk through the doors_

_It's the morning of your very first day_

_You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while_

_Try and stay out of everybody's way_

_Its freshmen year_

_And you're gonna be here for the next four years in this town_

_Hoping one of those seniors boys_

_Will wink at you and say 'you know I haven't seen you around before'_

_Cause when you're fifteen_

_And somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen_

_Feeling like there's nothin' to figure out_

_But, count to ten_

_Take it in_

_This is life before you know who you're gonna be_

_At fifteen_

_You sit in class next to red-head named Abigail_

_And soon you're best friends_

_Laughing at the other girls_

_Who think they're so cool_

_We'll be outta here as soon as we can_

_And then you're on your very first date_

_And he's got a car_

_And you're feeling like flying_

_And your mama's waiting up_

_And you're thinking he's the one_

_And you're dancing around the room _

_When the night ends_

_Cause when you're fifteen_

_And somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen_

_And your first kiss makes your head spin around_

_But in your life you'll do things_

_Greater then dating the boy on the football team_

_But I didn't know it at fifteen_

_When all you wanted_

_Was to be wanted_

_Wish you could go back_

_And tell yourself what you know now_

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday_

_But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_

_And Abigail gave everything she had_

_To a boy who changed his mind_

_We both cried_

_Cause when you're fifteen_

_And somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen_

_Don't forget to look before you fall_

_I've found time can heal most anything_

_And you might just find who you're supposed to be_

_I didn't know who I was supposed to be_

_At fifteen_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_Your very first day_

_Take a deep breath girl_

_Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors._

Everyone cheered. I was over with all of the songs I wrote, so an actual DJ came. Edward and I found each other and danced like crazy. "Alright, everybody, we're going to slow it down a bit so grab somebody special and dance with them," he said. I smiled. Edward looked down at me.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked, holding his hand out.

"I would love to dance with you," I said, grabbing his hand. He led me out to the dance floor.

"So, I have to say, you did amazing, and you look beautiful, I might have to beat up some males if they don't stop staring at you," Edward said. I chuckled.

"Edward, I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said, leaning in. We kissed which turned into a make-out session. We pulled away when we had to breathe. He put our foreheads together. We danced until the party ended. After everyone left, we went to change into our pajamas. We both got comfy under the blankets with Edward's arm around my waist. I then fell into deep slumber.

* * *

**So, should I do Edward's POV for this chapter? I know it doesn't have that much E/B time in it, but he got a good surprise. :) Review please? I loved writing this chapter! This story is coming to a close, unfortunately. :( Follow me after this story is over for when I post 'Changed By You' if you want to read it. Another Disclaimer! I don't own Twilight, 'Stay, Stay, Stay' by Taylor Swift, 'Fifteen' by Taylor Swift, 'Oath' by Cher Lloyd, or 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift.**


	26. 25- The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**-Alice and Jasper's wedding**

**Thanks to the following reviewers: **_Musical cake, thelionismine, kay11kay1, loving-this-twilight,_ **and** _cbmorefie_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_Six Weeks Later_

"Alice, breathe, you'll be okay. He is down there. Y'all are already married. You'll be fine, trust me," I said. I couldn't believe my older sister was getting married. Edward and I were getting married in New York in the winter time. I loved the snow when it glistened in the sunlight. It was so pretty. So, we're having our reception right as the sun goes down. Our wedding a little bit before that. I was really happy for them. Alice looked beautiful in Mom's dress. Her dress was completely white and strapless. It had a silver beading at the belt that made this royal looking thing at the center. It was made of complete silk. It had a kinda ruffled breast area and was covered in the same silver beading as the belt. Again, beautiful, but I wouldn't wear it. I was wearing a strapless, lavender, floor-length dress. It had a black diamond in the middle giving it a layered look. Under the layer was a lighter purple. At the stomach it went to the floor with solid silk. It was tight, but not so tight where you can't wear underwear without people knowing you are. Dad came in.

"Bella, it's time," he said. I nodded. I grabbed my mini bouquet and turned to Alice. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Alice, breathe, it'll be okay, I promise," I said. I took my hands off of her shoulders, hugged her, and then walked out. I met up with Edward. He looked amazing. He had a black suit with a white shirt and black vest and tie. He looked so sexy.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked. I laughed.

"Don't let me fall," I said. He chuckled.

"Never," he said, looking into my eyes. I had a feeling he meant something more than just not letting me trip over my dress. Our music started playing, so we went down the aisle. We linked arms where everyone could see and smiled. We walked down to meet Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. Rose was wearing the exact same dress as me, just a really dark purple and the color of my dress where mine is lighter. Emmett was wearing the exact same thing as Edward. We then heard Alice's song. We stood there and waited. She looked gorgeous. She had her hair in a short bob with it teased right after her tiara, which was holding her veil. Dad was wearing a black jacket and pants, black shirt, and purple tie to match Mom's dress. Mom was wearing a blue and purple dress with spaghetti straps with little diamond flowers covering it. We all stood there smiling as they said their vows. It was so sweet. When they kissed we all stood there. Emmett and Edward looked over at Rose and me and winked at the same time, causing Rose and I to giggle. No one noticed though. Everyone was clearing their throats now so I gently kicked Alice. She pulled back and glared at me. I nodded towards the crowd. Her eyes got wide and she started blushing. Alice Cullen does not blush! Rose and I started full on laughing now and everyone stared at us like we were crazy except Alice who started laughing with us. We all went to the reception and everyone gave speeches. It was mine turn now and I went up to the mike.

"Good evening, friends, family, and anyone else my crazy sister invited. For anyone who doesn't know, I'm Alice's little sister, Bella. Most of you know that I want to be a writer and English teacher one day. So, because of that, I wrote a little story for my wonderful sister and her new husband, Jasper. Once upon a time, there was a girl named Alice. She would fall in love too fast, trust way too easy, but never be down. Her happiness was contagious. She had beautiful black hair and was the most graceful person you have ever met. A few things took place with her little sister and her father that made her little sister move in with her boyfriend. She later joined her little sister, tired of her father's crazy antics. There is where she met her Prince Charming and his name was Jasper. They fell in love with each other as soon as they met. A year or so later, they got married and lived happily ever after. Alice and Jasper, I wish you two the best of luck in your marriage. Jasper, all I can say is good luck and take care of my sister. Now, a toast to the bride and groom," I said, smiling at Alice. I noticed Alice, Mom, and Rose were all crying. I walked over to the table and sat down. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"That was beautiful, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. Alice looked at me and then hugged me.

"Thank you," she whispered before pulling away. Dad smiled at me. Mom and Rose nodded at me. Jasper looked at me and pulled me close.

"What do you mean good luck?" he whispered. I laughed and shook my head.

"You'll have to see," I said. He shrugged. I think he was just curious. All of the dances took place and it was amazing. Edward and I slow danced and talked. On the mother-son dance, Mom danced with Edward. They were talking and she smiled. In the middle of it, she switched with Emmett and they danced together. Why do I get the feeling that at our wedding Edward is gonna dance with Mom for the mother-son dance? Edward sat by me.

"You know, I can't wait for our day," Edward said. I turned to him and kissed him.

"And why is that?" I asked, winking at Edward. He smiled.

"Because that is the day that I'll be able to call you mine," he said. I smiled. A slow song came on and it changed to a not special dance. "So, Bella, may I have this dance?" he asked.

"You may," I said, grabbing his hand.

"So, its towards the end of summer, how are we suppose to plan our wedding so fast?" he asked. I smiled.

"I guess we'll have to get our team of experts to help us," I said. He smiled and kissed me. We pulled away and I put my head on his shoulder as he swayed us back and forth.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen," he said. I pulled my head off of his shoulder and kissed him one last time.

"I love you, Edward Anthony Mason," I said. He smiled. They left after throwing the garter and bouquet, which some of her friends caught. During the rice storm, Edward and I threw it right at them. I got Alice multiple times. She hid in front of Jasper a lot though. My sister was finally happy. Now, that they were on their way we went to the house. My mom pulled me into the bedroom.

"Look at wedding magazines with me," Mom said.

"Let the games begin," I mumbled. Edward heard me and laughed.

* * *

**You love it? This was super hard to write, just because I have no idea how wedding's go. I mean, I'm in high school. The next chapter will be the move and then the chapter after that will be Edward and Bella's wedding and then the epilogue. Can you believe we've got two more chapters and an epilogue and we're done? So sad. :(**

**-Ski**


	27. 26- The Move

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**So, I'm sorry for not updating. I had a friend,**** that made a bad decision that broke our friendship, but she opened her eyes so we're friends again, **over Friday and Saturday so we were catching up. Then when her mom and sister came over to get her Saturday, her sister asked her mom if I could go over to her house, so I did. They have wireless internet, but haven't got a router yet. So, they can't spread it around the house yet.

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **_loving-this-twilight, mrscullen922, cbmorefie, twilightloverbeverly, kay11kay1, Musicalcake, thelionismine_

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: NEWS ABOUT ME DOING A SEQUEL ARE AFTER THE CHAPTER!**

**Anyways, here is Chapter 26- The Move:**

* * *

"Got everything packed, love?" Edward asked. I smiled and nodded.

"We're all packed up, let's just get this move on the road," I said. He chuckled.

"We're leaving tomorrow, can you sleep on the couch until then?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, I can't believe that my dad let us move before them so we could start planning, and I love that they're having our cars shipped over," I said. I remember when we got Edward the Volvo a week ago. He smiled.

"Thank you for that," he said.

"That's it, no more kisses until our wedding," I said. He got wide-eyed.

"Okay, I bet you won't make it until then," he said, smirking. I gasped.

"I bet within' two weeks you would be begging me to kiss you," I said.

"10 bucks says I'm right," he said.

"You're on," I said. He smiled. "When does it start?" I asked.

"In the morning," he said. I smiled.

"Good," I said and crushed his lips to mine. We started a long making out session, pulling back to breath, and then going right back to where we were. We didn't stop until we heard a throat clear. We looked up to see Emmett.

"What do you want?" Edward asked, breathing heavy. I smiled.

"Esme and Carlisle said to go down there when you two are done packing," Emmett said, smirking at us.

"Alright, tell them I'll be down there in a minute, that I have to pack one more box, but Edward is going down there now," I said, smiling at him. He looked at me with a confused expression. "I've got a surprise that you don't get to see for a few weeks, and I have to pack it," I said. He nodded and left the room with Emmett. I started throwing the lingerie in the box and wrote on it 'Edward's Wedding Gift' in big letters. I closed the back, taped it with packing tape, and then flew downstairs. I walked downstairs to see two unknown men standing there.

"Isabella, Edward, this is Aro, Marcus, and Caius Volturi, they are our real-estate agents, so they flew from New York City to see if we are proper enough to live where your mother and I want to live," Dad said, hinting at me with his eyes.

"How do you do, Mr. Volturi, Mr. Volturi, and Mr. Volturi," I asked, curtsying. Edward smiled and stuck out his hand. He knew that he wasn't proper enough, so he knew not to speak. We told him that when we have proper people over to not speak. Alice, Rose, Dad, Mom, and I will all do the talking.

"Does the boy not speak?" Mr. Aro said. Dad's eyes grew wide.

"I am terribly sorry Mr. Aro, but Edward is very shy, he does not like new people," Dad said.

"I hate to be rude, but Edward and I have to get to bed for the early flight on August 22, 2012, so if we may be excused, Father?" I asked, looking towards Dad.

"Of course, dear," Dad said. I said goodbye to the Volturis, bid them a good night, and then Edward and I went to my bedroom.

"Now, would you like to continue where we left off?" Edward asked, getting closer after shutting the door. I smiled and kissed him for a little bit and then pulled back.

"Edward, I love kissing you. I want to blow off the bet. I mean, come on, we both know the other person will give one way or another," I said. He nodded and kissed me once. I turned it heated. The next thing I knew I was on our bed with him over me. I knew where this was going and I didn't like it. I pulled away. He looked at me with confusion, realized what he done, and then nodded.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't think for a second," he said. I smiled.

"It's okay, let's just get some sleep, we've got a long five-hour flight ahead of us," I said, walking into the closet. I threw Edward his pajamas that we had left out for the night and then put on my sweats and t-shirt. We both got on the couch in my room and he wrapped his arms around me. I then fell into deep slumber.

"Bella, wake up, love," Edward said, waking me up with kisses. I smiled and kissed him back. When we pulled away, our legs were tangled together and our fingers were entwined. I untangled myself and got up. I stuck my hand out for him to grab.

"Come on, Edward, we've got a plane to catch," I said. I kissed him and then went to get on my long t-shirt, leggings, and converse. My dad knew I only dressed like that on plane rides because I didn't want to be uncomfortable. Edward was dressed in sweats, a t-shirt, and converse. We packed last minute stuff like: toothpaste, hair brush, toothbrush, make-up (for me), etc. I looked at the time and saw it was eight-thirty. Our flight left in an hour and a half. I looked at Edward. "Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I said. I then went into Mom and Dad's room. "Mom, Dad, y'all have to get up to take Edward and me to the airport," I said. Mom nodded, rolled over, kissed Dad, and then got out of the bed.

"Unless you want to see me in nothing but boxers, you might want to leave," Dad said, pointing to the door. I chuckled, turned around, and walked out of the room. As soon as I closed the door, Edward grabbed my wrist. He pinned me against the wall. I smiled at him.

"May I help you with something?" I asked, giggling. He smiled and put his head against mine. I kissed him sweetly.

"Bella, are your parents almost ready?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. He kissed me again and went to start loading the car again. I still couldn't believe that I was going to be Mrs. Mason in less than a few weeks. My parents came out of their room, fully dressed, when we were done packing the car. We drove to the airport and they helped us in there. I hugged them.

"I love you, Mom and Dad, I'll see you soon," I said, happily.

"We love you too, dear, we'll see you when we get there," Mom said, kissing my cheek. I smiled. Edward grabbed my hand and we left to get on the plane. We sat in the seat and leaned back.

"_Please turn off all electronic devices until we give permission," _the flight attendant said. I turned off my phone and didn't turn on my IPod. A few minutes after we had taken off we got news we could turn them on. I put one earphone in my ear then gave Edward the other one. We listened for an hour and then fell asleep. I woke up with my head on Edward's shoulder and a flight attendant glaring at me. I raised my hand and she walked over. I smiled innocently.

"Can you please get me and my fiancé a pillow?" I asked. Her eyes widened in shock and she nodded while walking away. She came back with pillows. I fell asleep again. I woke up to Edward shaking me, gently.

"We're here, love," he said. I nodded and got up. We walked out of the plane, to the luggage deposit, and then started heading out of the airport. Close to outside, we saw my dad's parents. My eyes widened. They don't need to know. I looked at Edward. He was wearing the same thing when we left. They are going to figure it out. "Edward, these people we are about to run into are my dad's parents, do everything we went over just in case you did meet them," I said. He looked at me and nodded. We walked outside. "Grandmother Rachel, Grandfather Lucas," I said, hugging them. They smiled at me and then looked at Edward. Their eyebrows furrowed.

"Who is this gentleman, Isabella?" Grandmother Rachel asked.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, it shall be a pleasure to meet you, my name is Edward Mason," Edward said, shaking my grandfather's hand and kissing my grandmother's hand. They smiled.

"Isabella, why do you have such horrible clothing on?" Grandmother asked. I smiled at her.

"Grandmother, these are the clothes I wore on the plane to keep comfortable, and Edward is my future husband," I said. Grandmother's eyes grew wide.

"I shall see the ring at once," she said, not believing me. I pulled my left hand out. "Are you with child?" she asked, being as blunt as always.

"No, Grandmother Rachel, Edward and I are waiting for marriage to take that step," I said. She nodded. "We must be going now," I said. She nodded and let us on our way. We called a cab and gave them our address. We pulled up to our house. Edward and I walked in. It was beautiful.

"Are we going to spend the whole day unpacking?" Edward asked. I chuckled.

"No, I was thinking more sight-seeing since our cars were sent two days ago so they would make it in time," I said. He smiled.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing my hand.

"Hold on, let's rest for a little bit first, I'm exhausted," I said. He nodded. We went to the room with a huge sign over it that said 'E&B'. We were away from everyone. Emmett and Rose were on complete different levels from everyone, since Rose moved with us because she could move out. Emmett and Rose were on the bottom floor, my parents on the floor above them, but not directly above them, and then Edward and I were on the top floor. We had the floor with the most guest rooms. We had two, Mom and Dad had one, and Emmett and Rose only had the game room. It was gorgeous. Edward and I rested for about two hours and then went sightseeing. We saw everything and then went back to the house. There we ate supper, went to bed, and then dreamed pleasant dreams.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. So, I hope you enjoyed the update. I'm going to do a sequel, it'll just be after I finish Afterlight. I've had a story idea for a long time, so I'm starting that story after this one. This story only has one more chapter, unless you want me to do the planning of the wedding, and then for the epilogue do their wedding. Review which one you want. **

**-Ski**


	28. 27- The Last Chapter

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**I can not believe that this is the last chapter! I love you all very much! Thank you for staying with me through the times where I didn't update because I was too busy or I was too sad. I'm going to be completely honest with you guys. When my friend stabbed me in the back, it was hard. I hope it didn't effect my writing at all. But, it was very difficult for me. I didn't update sometimes because I couldn't update. Sometimes I would just come home and cry. I know, you're probably thinking, what a weakling. But, I'm not strong at all. I'm sorry for not updating those times. **

**Anyways, to happier things. Thank you for all of the reviews for last chapter. I started crying when I read the guest review. I couldn't help but update. Thank you to the following reviewers: **_mrscullen92, twilightlovengirl, Musical cake,_ **and of course the guest reviewer. Thank you for reviewing. So without further ado, I give you Chapter 27.**_**  
**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"Alice, I told you my colors are green and blue, why do you keep looking at purple and pink things?" I said, catching Alice look at purple and pink things for the fifth time today. She jumped, obviously not knowing I was there. She looked at me.

"I'm sorry," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"It's fine, but the wedding is in three days, you can't keep getting side-tracked," I said. She smiled. I smiled back at her. In three days I was going to be Mrs. Mason. I then felt arms wrap around my waist and then someone kiss my neck, since I had my hair in a ponytail. I smiled, knowing it was Edward. Dad and Mom are coming the day before the wedding. They said they were going to make sure everything was shipped from Forks to New York, and then would call us to make sure everything got here.

"I'm glad that the snow is already sticking so the outside scene will be perfect for the wedding," Edward said, kissing my neck again.

"Whoa, if you're gonna do that, get a room," Emmett bellowed, coming in the room. I glared at him. He had been pestering us about our sex life ever since they arrived in New York.

"Are you pestering us just because my parents aren't around?" I asked. He smirked and nodded. I smiled. "So, the night before our wedding you won't be able to say anything about my sex life," I said.

"Darn it," he said, snapping his fingers. Edward and I looked at each other and started laughing. Alice smiled.

"Ali, where is Jazz?" I asked. She smiled even brighter.

"He is being an amazing husband and went grocery shopping for me," she said. I squinted my eyes at her. It had been three weeks since they got back from their honeymoon.

"You love shopping, even grocery shopping," I said. She smiled at me innocently at me. "You aren't," I squealed. She nodded, smiling. I looked at Edward and he unwrapped his arms from my waist. I ran over to Alice and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you both," I said. She smiled.

"Thanks, Bella," she said.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Emmett asked. I looked towards Edward. He rocked his arms like he was holding a baby. I nodded. He smiled.

"Congratulations, Alice," he said. She looked towards me.

"I didn't hear him say anything," Alice said.

"He went like this," I said, copying Edward's movement. She made an 'o' with her mouth.

"What the hell is going on here?" Emmett asked. We all started laughing. When we finally gained our breath, Alice smiled at Emmett.

"When you and Rose get married, you're going to be an uncle," Alice said, smiling at him. He looked at her confused. "Oh yeah, I forgot, Emmett, I'm having a baby," she said. I giggled. His eyes grew wide.

"That's awesome, Alice," he said.

"Now, guys, you are the first people to know, besides me, Jasper doesn't know, yet, I'm going to tell him over a romantic dinner," she said. She looked towards Emmett. "If you tell him, I swear I will kill and bury your body where they will never find you," she said, seriousness in her eyes. Emmett caught this one.

"I won't tell him," Emmett said, sticking his arms up like he was surrendering. We all looked at him. "So, maybe I've had a past of spilling secrets, but if I tell him Jazz would kill Alice for not telling him first," Emmett said. We all nodded. We then heard a door shut.

"Everyone shut up about it now, Bella, come here," Alice said. I walked over to here just as Jasper came in. "Bella, what about these?" Alice asked, pointing to a green and blue painted rose bouquet. The roses were blue on one side and green on the other. I could show both of the colors.

"That is completely perfect for my bouquet," I said. She nodded. We had already picked out my maid-of-honor mini bouquet. It was blue roses, well white that we are going to spray blue the night before the wedding. The bridesmaids were going to be green roses. I wanted everyone to have black heels, which wasn't a problem because Alice and Rose were the only two people I had. Rose is having a hard time on whom to choose for her wedding, which Emmett and her have finally set the date for. It'll be July the second. She can't wait. She wanted a summer wedding. We had everything set now. We were going to order the flowers tomorrow, since the wedding will be two days until.

~Two Days Later~

"Bella, go upstairs, Edward has left with Jasper and Emmett for his bachelor party," Alice said. I smiled evilly. We had just finished painting all of the roses and now it was time to be putting green and blue under-shades or whatever they're called in my hair. Edward and I weren't sleeping in the same room tonight, unfortunately. Alice said we weren't allowed to because he would see my hair. He doesn't have a clue about this. Actually, only my parents, Alice, and I do. Tomorrow is going to be great. I had just stepped out of the shower and stuck a towel on my head, when Alice came in with a dress. I covered myself immediately.

"Alice, don't you knock?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"One, I'm a woman, I have the same parts, and two really, I'm your sister, get over it," she said. I rolled my eyes. She handed me a black dress and black heels. I put them on, but kept the towel on my head. I walked down to my bachelorette party.

"So, who is ready to go to a strip club?" Rose asked, winking at me. I laughed. We all got into the car and actually went to a strip club, I thought she was joking. I literally kept my eyes closed the entire time, and Alice might've gotten us all drinks, except her. So, we got home and were all tipsy, except Alice. I had taken off my towel before we left, but my hair was still wet so you couldn't tell. When we got home, we all changed into our pajamas. My mother hadn't gone to the strip club, so when we came home tipsy she rolled her eyes at us and mumbles something about a hangover on your wedding day. We then started watching Magic Mike and the Twilight Saga. We turned it off at the end of Breaking Dawn Part 2 and went to bed. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow. Tomorrow I would be Mrs. Mason. It felt good to say that.

* * *

**I know, the ending is so sad. Great part about the end? It's a new beginning! I will be starting the sequel after this story speaking as all I have left is the epilogue of Afterlight. So, keep a look out. If 'Changed By You' interested you, then I will be posting that, just with a different summary. Thank you all for reading!**

**-Ski **


	29. Epilogue: The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**The end is here! :'( I'm crying at the moment. I love you all and thank you. Thankfully, I'm doing a sequel to this story so this won't be goodbye! I would love you all to read it. Follow me and look out for a story called 'Born For This'. That is the sequel. So, this epilogue is 3,405 words total! That is the longest chapter I've ever written, ever! 'Afterlight' is wanting me to do a sequel, but I'm not. I love them also, but I seriously have no interest in that story anymore. I might actually take longer to update 'Born For This' because I've got no idea how to make it interesting and not just the story of her and Edward having babies. So, I'll be thinking about it. :)**

**Thank you to all who reviewed: **_twilightloverbeverly, mrscullen922, Cullen, _**and** _thelionismine_

**FINAL DISCLAIMER :( I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

"Bella, don't open your eyes yet, just because your make-up is done, doesn't mean I'm ready to show your perfection," Alice said. I was getting my hair done at the moment. After thirty minutes, Alice finally told me I could open my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw a girl, who didn't look like me, but I knew it was. I just couldn't believe how I looked. My make-up was blue and green eye-shadow that faded from blue to green, so the tip of my eye-lid was green. I had a little eye-liner wing and had blue mascara on. I had on lip-gloss, but no lipstick. I looked natural, except for the eye make-up. My hair was straight and hair-sprayed to stay in front of my shoulders were the colored part of my hair would show the most.

"Alice, thank you so much, I look amazing," I said. She smiled. She knew Dad's family was going to be furious. I knew they would be by the song choices while the guests are arriving which are: "21 Guns" by Green Day, "Gotta Feelin'" by Black Eyed Peas, "A Whole New World" from the movie 'Aladdin', "Forever and Ever" by He is We, and "Nice To Meet You Anyway" by Gavin Degraw.

"Dress time," Alice said, grabbing the white garment bag in her closet. I had a strapless, floor-length dress that had a sweetheart cut and a v shaped diamond pattern right between my boobs. It twisted from the bottom to join at the hip. I had just slipped my dress on when the door to the room I was getting ready in opened and I heard "21 Guns" playing.

"Are Dad's parents here yet?" I asked, noticing it was Mom who entered. She looked at me.

"They are here and are you trying to get kicked out of the family?" she asked. I smiled.

"No, I'm just showing them I'm not this proper little saint that I have to pretend to be around them," I said. She nodded.

"Good girl," she said. I smiled. A few minutes later, Dad came in.

"Esme, it's four fifty-five, you've got five minutes," Dad said. She nodded and hugged me one last time before leaving. Alice hugged me and walked behind her. It was just Dad and I. "You know they are furious, right?" he asked.

"They heard," I said. He nodded.

"Yes, they heard," he said. I smiled. "You are happy about this?" he asked.

"Dad, I know you've taught us to be proper, but I'm tired of having to act around my entire family, I want to show them that I'm not who they think I am," I said.

"You always were a little rebel," Dad said. I smiled at him.

"I still think I got that from you," I said. We walked out of the room at five o'clock. At that moment, I heard "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson. I smiled. I let Edward choose this song and our last dance and told him to surprise me. I chose everything else. He must've gotten a hold of my IPhone. How else would've he had known that I wanted this song to be the song everyone else went down to? "You look beautiful, Bella," Dad whispered in my ear as Alice walked down in her green strapless prom-looking dress that made a t shape from the breast to the waist with a little band wrapping around her waist in blue diamonds and was floor-length. Rose's was the exact same thing, except blue. I had told the couples to take their time so the song could finish. They did exactly that. Alice had made it to the altar just as the song ended. My song came on and I saw my dad's parents eyes go wide when they took in my song. It was "She's A Rebel" by Green Day. Most people don't go down the aisle with an upbeat song playing, but I was showing who I really am, and doing what I really wanted for my wedding day. I also added Edward's requests in there for him to have the perfect day too. I wanted a green wedding, and he wanted blue. We put that together and got green and blue. He wanted a big wedding, so we're having a big wedding. He also helped with decorations. Dad and I were almost too where I revealed myself when I snapped back to where I was. Who would've thought I would be thinking about all of the planning when I'm about to go get married? I guess I'm not nervous. We had just paused to let everyone see me when I finally looked over everyone. Everyone's eyes were wide and their mouths were hanging open, except Mom's, Dad's, and Alice's. I bit my lip to not laugh at everyone. They had noticed my under-shades and eye make-up. The song continued and I had made it too the aisle when it ended. Edward smiled at me. My hand was passed from Dad's hand to Edward's. The pastor looked at Edward and me.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join Edward Anthony Mason and Isabella Marie Cullen in matrimony. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you. Now, please turn to face each other," the preacher stated. Edward and I did as followed and he continued, "Edward Mason, do you take Isabella Cullen to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Edward said, slipping the ring on my finger. I smiled at him.

"Isabella Cullen, do you take Edward Mason to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," I said, slipping the ring on Edward's finger.

"Light this candle together, to show unity for two people," he said. We then grabbed a lighter, and I heard "Ever Ever After" by Carrie Underwood playing in the background. Edward and I lit the candle and then turned to face each other again. "Now by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the-," was all I heard before Edward crashed his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss. Right at the moment, it felt as if no one else existed. It was just Edward and me. I don't know how long we were kissing until I felt a slight kick on the back of the leg and then a hard one on the exact same spot. I pulled back and turned to glare at Alice. I then realized I had done the same thing Alice did. When I turned back around, I smiled at everyone. "Best Thing" by Relient K started playing, marking our cue to go back down the aisle. Edward and I went first, then Alice and Jasper, then Rose and Emmett, and then Mom and Dad. When we were out of the room where the wedding ceremony took place, we went into a different room where the reception would take place. We were having the whole thing at Bridgewater's. There we ate and laughed until Alice popped up out of her seat, leaned close, told me to get ready, and then went to the microphone.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I hope you all enjoyed our main course, because it is time to cut the cake, so Edward and Bella will now walk over to the cake," Alice said. Edward and I stood up and walked over to the huge cake. Everyone started laughing when "Don't You (Forget About Me)" by Simple Minds started playing. It was from "The Breakfast Club". I wasn't a big fan of the movie, but loved the "Pitch Perfect" version. Edward and I put cake into each other's mouths, well we tried to, but we ended up shoving the pieces into each other's faces. After that, Edward and I went back to sit down. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, I hope you all are done because now it is time for the first dance," Alice said, a few minutes later. I smiled at her. Edward stood up.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, sticking his hand out. Everyone awed at us. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand. We just got on the dance floor when I winked at him. I had chosen "All About Us" by He is We featuring Owl City. It is about this exact thing. I smiled at him as the music started. He started swaying to the beat of the music.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance._

_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down._

_Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet._

_Give it a try, it'll be alright._

_The room's hush, hush,_

_And now's our moment._

_Take it in feel it all and hold it._

_Eyes on you, eyes on me._

_We're doing this right._

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shinning, it's all about us._

_It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us._

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's oh, oh, all about us._

_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave._

_Don't know what's got into me,_

_Why I feel this way._

_Can we dance, real slow?_

_Can I hold you, real close?_

_The room's hush, hush,_

_And now's our moment._

_Take it in feel it all and hold it._

_Eyes on you, eyes on me._

_We're doing this right._

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shinning, it's all about us._

_It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us._

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's oh, oh, all about us._

_Do you hear that love?_

_They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready?_

_Oh I'm really feeling it._

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

_They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready yet?_

_Love I'm really feeling it._

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

_They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready yet?_

_Love I'm really feeling it._

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

_Lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shinning, it's all about us._

_It's all, all, all, all._

_Every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt, but_

_It's all, all about us._

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shinning, it's all about us._

_It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us._

_(hey-ey hey)_

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's oh, oh, all,_

_It's all about us._

I was singing the entire song. I knew these lyrics like the back of my hand. Edward was silent, listening to me sing. We probably looked weird, but I didn't care. When the song ended, Edward kissed me. He then guided me over to the table for us and the bridesmaid, groomsmen, and parents. He let go of my hand and Dad grabbed it. Alice was at the microphone. "It is now time for the father-daughter dance," Alice said, smiling. I smiled at her. Dad led me out to the dance floor. The song wechose was "I Loved Her First" by Heartland. I thought it was perfect for the dance and have always wanted to dance to it. The music started again. Dad swayed us to the beat of the music.

_Look at the two of you dancin' that way._

_Lost in the moment and each other's face._

_So much in love, you're alone in this place._

_Like there's nobody else in the world._

_I was enough for her not long ago._

_I was her number one, she told me so._

_And she still means the world to me_

_Just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl._

_I loved her first._

_I held her first._

_And a place in my heart will be always be hers._

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me._

_I knew the love of a father runs deep._

_And I prayed she would find you someday._

_But it's still hard to give her away._

_I loved her first._

_How could that beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckled face kid that I knew?_

_The one that I read all of those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights._

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was a only matter of time._

_I loved her first._

_I held her first._

_And a place in my heart will be always be hers._

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me._

_I knew the love of a father runs deep._

_And I prayed she would find you someday._

_But it's still hard to give her away._

_I loved her first._

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me._

_I knew the love of a father runs deep._

_Someday you might know what I'm going through._

_When a miracle smiles up at you._

_Yeah, I loved her first._

We parted and that is when I noticed I was crying. Dad smiled at me. He had memorized the lyrics and was singing them to me the entire time. I wiped the tears away and smiled at him. I looked at my grandparents and saw they were still glaring at me. They were seriously still mad at me because of my choice of songs? I walked back to the table and sat down. "That is all the special dances for now, thank you," Alice said, walking back to our table. Edward said he wouldn't be able to dance with Esme on the mother-son dance. So, we didn't make him. Edward and I then stood and went to greet everyone.

"Hey, Grandma Rachel and Grandpa Lucas," I said, smiling at them. The put on fake smiles.

"Isabella, what a beautiful wedding this is, but what is with your song choices they are completely preposterous, and do not even get me started on the hair," Grandma Rachel said. I squinted my eyes.

"You don't like me for who I am, I don't care, this is wedding is supposed to be my dream day, and guess what, it is, if I would've gone with your type of wedding both me and the groom would've been miserable, so don't diss everything, because your precious little Alice planned it all," I said. Their eyes grew wide and Edward was biting his lip to keep from laughing. Alice knew she was their favorite and so I could say that, without her getting mad. We walked away and went to greet other guests. Everyone told me they love the hair, music, and decorations and congratulations. I had invited Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Mike, so they flew over here for the wedding. They hugged me and told me everything everyone else did. When we were done, it was speech time. I smiled. Alice went first.

"Good evening friends, relatives, and guests. For those who do not know, I'm Alice Hale, Bella's very proud older sister. Bella has always been clumsy. She trips, falls, breaks bones, anything you can think of, Bella has done it. I was at college and came home for summer, when I met Edward. Edward and Bella were perfect for each other. He would catch her when she fell. When she would get angry at someone else, he would wrap his arms around her to keep her from hurting them. He luck would keep her out of trouble, most of the time. Now, as you continue your lives together, Edward and Bella, I wish you a good and a fairy book ending," Alice said. I smiled. She walked back to the table and Rose walked up there. I started giggling before she even got there.

"Hello, friends and guests. For those who don't know I'm Rosalie Hale, Edward's future sister-in-law. I have known Edward for a very long time. In Chicago, all of the girls would fan over him and he would politely turn them down, waiting for the one. Well, when we moved to Forks, he was upset. Stating that the girls would be fanning over him all over again. We all laughed. Well, on the first day, we saw him talking to Bella. I instantly knew that they were perfect for each other. Now, a year and six months later, Bella is wearing white. I've developed a friendship with her and am so excited to be able to call her my sister-in-law on July 2nd," Rose said. We all laughed. Everyone had gone, except Edward. I had prepared myself for a melt down at his speech. Thankfully, Alice put water-proof everything. It was amazing! Edward walked up to the mike.

"It's an extraordinary thing, to meet someone who you can bear your soul too and they'll accept you for what you are. I've been waiting what seems like a very long time to get beyond what I am and with Bella I feel like I can finally begin. So, I would like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough, but let's start with forever," he said. Just because it wasn't the sappiest sweetest speech out there, it was to me. I was bawling like a baby. When he was done he ran over to me. "Love, are you okay?" He asked, noticing my crying.

"Don't worry, they're happy tears," I said. He smiled and nodded. Alice went back up to the mike then.

"Time for the garter removal, will Edward and Bella please come up to the stage and all of the single guys gather in a group in front of the bride and groom," Alice said. Edward stood up and then helped me up. He let me choose this song and I was laughing when I picked it. I had chosen "Country Girl (Shake It For Me)" by Luke Bryan. That started playing, after he sat me in a chair, and he went to lift my dress enough where he could get to the garter. He got it with his teeth, not straying from _that_ tradition, and slowly slid it down my leg. When he was done, the chorus came on. He looked at me and started laughing. He calmed down a little bit and then shot the garter out. Everyone was laughing, including me, at the song choice. I have no idea who caught it; it was someone in the back. "Time for the bouquet toss. Will the single ladies go where the gentlemen were just a few seconds ago?" Alice said. I smiled. I had chose this song. I chose "Everyday" by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens (Troy and Gabriella). So, the song was from High School Musical. I don't care. I liked the song. I turned around, closed my eyes, and tossed it. I, again, have no idea who caught it. After the bouquet toss, Alice went to the mike for one more thing. "Time for the last dance," Alice said, winking at me. Edward and I walked to the stage and started dancing to "Forever and Ever" by He is We. We danced until it ended, of course. Afterwards, I changed into a more comfortable dress and then we were off towards the airport. We were heading to Los Angeles, California.

I was going to have the best life for forever.

* * *

**OMG! It's over! I can't believe it! So, here is all the disclaimer for ALL of the songs. I don't own the following songs: "21 Guns" by Green Day, "Gotta Feelin'" by Black Eyed Peas, "Whole New World" by Aladdin and Princess Jasmine, "Forever and Ever" by He Is We, "Nice To Meet You Anyway" by Gavin Degraw, "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson, "She's A Rebel" by Green Day, "Ever Ever After" by Carrie Underwood, "Best Thing" by Relient K, "Boom Boom Pow" by Black Eyed Peas, "Party In The USA" by Miley Cyrus, "All About Us" by He Is We feat. Owl City, "I Loved Her First" by Heartland, "Everyday" by Troy and Gabriella, "Country Girl (Shake It For Me)" by Luke Bryan, "Don't You (Forget About Me)" by Simple Minds, and "Forever and Ever" by He Is We. Thank you for reading.**

**REMINDER: KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR 'Born For This"**

**-Ski**


	30. AUTHOR'S NOTE- READ!

Oh my god, guys! So, this is probably surprising to all of you, but I just received a review for this story that made me cry! So, "Born For This" is posted. I haven't updated for a while on it because I start writing the chapter and I have worked on it, but I get to working on "Changed By You" and completely forget about it. So, it's up! I love you guys and thank you to _TwiSam1989 _for that AMAZING review that brought me to reviews! Love you guys and I hope you are all reading "Born For This". :D

~Ski


End file.
